Innocence of Angels
by me-myself-and-me
Summary: Bad with summarys, but Bella isn't human and she has a horrible past. She meets edward but her past stops anything from happening can she overcome it.
1. Chapter 1

Innocence of Angels

'GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!' I kicked and screamed, clawed and scratched but to no avail. This thing just refused to move. 'LET ME GO!' I couldn't move, my arms were pined tight behind me. No matter how hard I struggled I couldn't get lose all I could do was stand there and watch. Tears started streaming freely down my face, I continued screaming as if that would make it stop, it didn't. Then it was all over, all in a matter of seconds. The thing dropped me and I fell to the floor sobbing into my hands. I felt a shoulder on my arm I flinched but didn't look up, I knew what was going to happed next and I knew it was going to hurt.

I turned suddenly standing on my feet, rage finally overtaking me. I attacked the man who was behind me. 'HOW COULD YOU! YOU DID THIS! YOU...YOU…you.' he didn't try to fight me off and I collapsed again into sobs, leaning heavily on his shoulder not able to hold myself up anymore. He tried soothing me.

'You knew this would happen.' He whispered. 'There was nothing we could do. It's the law, you can't change that.' He pushed me away from his shoulder and stared me in the eye; he's eyes full of pity. 'You know what happens now don't you.' I nodded and wiped the tears from my eyes. He sighed. 'Why did you do this? You knew the consequences. You knew what would happen.' I looked at him but I couldn't tell him the answer. He shook his head and sighed and then led me away to my inevitable fate.

**A/N i really should be writing my other story i know but i had this idea and i couldn't help myself. If you don't get it all will be revealed in the coming chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer, Sorry I forgot to put this in last time, so for both chapter 1 and 2, I don't own this, Stephanie Meyer does. 

Innocence of Angels - Chapter 2

1 month later

The plane jerked as it hit the tarmac. I lurched forward in my seat. This hellish ride was finally coming to an end, the airhostess voice came over the speaker, telling every one are destination, time and that we should all remain seated till the seat belt light was switched off. I looked out the small port hole, as the plane drove into its terminal.

I collected my hand luggage, it was all I had. One small backpack, it had some changes of clothes, a tooth brush and other toiletries but that was it. I didn't really have many possessions, since I've never needed any, the only thing that meant anything to me was the locket round my neck. I toyed with the small silver chain as I walked to the exit. It had been my mothers I was, what? 5 at the time. I smiled at the memory.

_Flash back._

'_Bella,' Renee smiled sweetly. 'Bella, honey come here.'_

'_Yes, mommy. What is it?' she laughed and ruffled my hair._

'_I want to give you something. Something special.' She laughed more as she saw my expression lighten into excitement._

'_What is it? Oh mommy please oh please. Tell me what it is?'_

'_Well, it use to be my mother's. Your grandmothers. She gave it to me when I was your age. Now I'm giving it to you, now it's very special and I trusting you to take good care of it ok.'_

'_K, I promise mommy I promise I will look after it. I swear, I will.'_

'_Ok,' with that she unlatched the necklace from round her neck, revealing a flat silver oval incrusted with small gems, opal, ruby, sapphire, emerald amethyst and some I didn't know the names of, she took it and draped the silver chain around my neck and hooked the latch again. 'Now take good care of it, it's very precious.'_

'_Oh, mommy it's so… pretty, I love you mommy I will never ever, ever take it off. I swear.'_

_End flash back._

I looked down at the gem incrusted locket, I kept that promise, I'd never once take the locket from my neck and it was still as beautiful as the day I got it. It was the only thing that reminded me of my mother now. I would never see her again now; I would never see any of friend or family again now. Not ever.

'Bella,' someone called my name, I looked up. I stared hard into the rain (it** always** rained here.) I could just about make out a shape, cover in a large coat with the hood pulled up so that it covered most of his face, protecting him from the rain. 'Bella,' he called again. I realised who it was.

'Ch- Dad,' I called back and ran to him, despite the fact I had no coat on. When I reached him he gave me a light hug.

'Bella, I haven't seen you since, well, in years.' He looked at me and I tried to smile, it fooled him well enough. 'Come on, you must be freezing standing in the rain with no coat, where's all your stuff.' He looked around trying to spot some sort of suit case I guess. I shrugged and gestured to my back pack.

'This is all I have,'

'Oh.' Was all he said surprised 'Well anyway come on you getting wet' we walked back to the cruiser; my dad was a police officer? I guess there was a lot I didn't know about him, I'd left with my mum when I was 2.

The car ride was quiet, not awkward just quiet. I and Charlie were both good with quiet. We had talked a little, he told me what school I would be attending, (That would be something new.) and he told me that he brought me a car; he doesn't need to know I've never actually driven.

When we got home I walked straight upstairs and threw my backpack into the rocking chair in the corner. Obviously from when I was still a child, then turned to see Charlie in the doorway.

'So, bell's what do you want to do.'

'I don't know, I think I'll just go to bed. If that's ok. I'm pretty tired and I have to go to school tomorrow. I don't want to be a zombie on my first day.' I smiled; I hope he didn't want to spend all night talking of families and I'd hurt his feelings.

'No that's a good idea, you sleep. I'm gonna watch the game. You know where I am if you need anything.'

'K.' with that he went downstairs; I tipped the content of my rucksack out and grabbed a pair of PJ's. I changed then took my toiletries to the bathroom. It didn't take long to get ready and soon I was lying down in bed, staring at the window, listening to the rain tap on the window.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own this Stephanie Meyer does

A/N Thanks for all the reviews and advice, for people who are confused about chapter one what happens gets revealed as the story goes.

Innocence of Angels – Chapter 3

_I was pinned to a stone table, face down. Cold chains were wrapped tightly round my waist, arms and leg. Immobilising me. The only bare section not covered in chains was my back. People stared at me from every direction, sneering, laughing with glee at my pain. How could people be so cruel? I saw my mother's disappointed face among them, she couldn't even watch. The chains were cold but the heat around me was immense, it was difficult to breath. Then everything went quiet. I tried to look around but I couldn't turn my head. Then there was a searing pain along my back, I screamed in agony, I could feel blood running down my back warm and thick. I continued screaming the pain was too much. I cried and begged for it to stop. Then there was another pain, different but still as painful. It was hot, burning. Someone was pressing a heated metal plate hard onto my back. I wanted to wake up but I couldn't I screamed for help but this time no noise came out._

* * *

I woke in a cold sweat, my night had been restless once again the same dream haunting my mind. I turned and looked at the clock. I groaned it was still early but I knew I'd never get to sleep. I flung the cover from my bed and got up, went to the bathroom and quickly washed, I rummaged threw the small pile of clothes for something decent to wear to school. I settled on navy jeans and a light grey jumper. I slowly walked down the stairs careful not to trip; I was extremely unbalanced on the ground and found it difficult to walk on a flat surface without finding one way on another to fall over. 

Luckily by the time I was ready Charlie had left, I look in the kitchen, empty. I'd have to go shopping or something I guess. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and took my time. The next time I looked at the clock it was still rather early. I had nothing better to do through so I went outside to my new, (well new to me, really it was ancient.) Truck.

I didn't even need to get behind the steering wheel to know that this was a very bad idea. Not only had I never driven before, but I had no experience with cars at all in my life time. I was seriously contemplating walking to school in the down pour of rain. I refused to let this intimidate me thought. It's just a big block of rusted iron, I mean how difficult can it be. I climbed in the drivers seat, I looked down at the pedals and gear stick, 'Right, this doesn't look to confusing. That's the break, accelerator, the umm… I think that's the clutch.' I muttered to myself trying to familiarize myself with the parts. It didn't take long to realize I was out of my depth.

'Well here goes nothing.' I said as I put the keys in the ignition and turned them. The truck whaled then roared into life. I almost jumped out of my skin, the thing was so loud. It took a while but soon I was, slowly, on my way.

I got to school early even though I swear I was going only 10mph, I parked out side the office and walked in, the lady at reception was nice she gave me my timetable and a map of the school. I went and re-parked my car closer to the school. There were a few more people now but still not many, the rain had died down though so I decided to have a look around. Hugging my coat closer I went outside, I walked round the red brick building with great interest. School was something new to me; I hadn't been since I was 7, my mother thought it would be better if I was home schooled, she taught me the basics but I was a bit clueless else where. She never saw the point in education, I would learn all I needed to know with experience, our kind didn't care much about what degrees you got or were you graduated. Now I'd have to start from scratch. Good thing I'd always liked reading I'd done some revision before I came and I knew a little of what I should know.

I was still deep in though when I made it back to the front of the school. I barely noticed when I walked into something cold and hard, if it wasn't for the fact my books scattered on the floor. I bent down and quickly picked them up, I was about to reach the last one when someone else got to it first. I stood up and gazed into black eyes. I barely managed to get word out in a sentence.

'Oh, I'm so sorry.' He handed me my book. He looked angry; I hope I hadn't annoyed him too much. He looked like he wasn't breathing.

'Just watch were your going next time.' His words were like ice. I hope I didn't see him to often. He walked away swiftly and didn't look back, I wasn't sure but something was familiar about him. I didn't dwindle on the thought, the bell went and I had to find my first class.

The lessons seemed to drag, I tried to pay attention but everything was so boring. I met some new people, a girl called Jessica and two boys mike and Eric. They were nice enough; they were a bit like a couple of puppy dogs really. They wouldn't leave me alone; I sat down next to Jessica at lunch. They were talking about some trip or another, I didn't really care much, I let my mind wander and soon I found my eye's straying to the tall, pale boy I ran into earlier. His hair was in casual disarray and he didn't seem to look any happier, eye's still black as coal. He still reminded me of something or someone I just couldn't think who. I stared hard, pale skin, black eyes unnaturally beautiful, apparently didn't need to breath. My eyes widened as realization hit me, Vampire. My hands turned to fists at the very thought. Jessica turned, to me then followed my gaze, when she looked back she looked confused, I got up attracting a few glances, before she could ask anything.

'I just need some air.' I said trying to rid myself of the attention. Mike however couldn't take a hint.

'I'll come with you.' He started to get up.

'No.' he looked hurt at my sharp words, unfortunately drawing more attention back to myself. 'I mean, I'll been fine. I won't be too long.' I let myself have a last look at the family of vampires, I counted 5 altogether. That was a lot for one coven and why come to school anyway. If there were any murders in forks I'm sure Charlie would have something to tell me a warning or something. I just hoped I hadn't gotten any of there attention.

A/N I know this isn't my best chapter, but I'm struggling with writers block. I tried my best.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

Chapter 4

_I just hoped I hadn't gotten any of there attention._

EPOV

I stared blankly at the wall, there was nothing interesting today, and it was the same as any other. Repetitive classes and lectures I'd heard a million times before, people ignoring me and keeping there distance. Even my 'siblings' thoughts were similar to any other day.

The only difference between today and yesterday was the new girl; she was in everyone's head. Whether it was Jessica – looking for gossip to spread or the boy's and well, images I'd really rather not see. When she bumped into me this morning, god, I had difficulty containing myself. She just smelt so … No, I won't think about it, I will not be weak, what can one little human ever do to me.

It was then I heard my name, instinctively tuning in, it was one of Jessica's thoughts.

'Why is she looking at the Cullen's like that…, wow, it looks like she seen a ghost or something…'

I turned my head to look at the new girl, Bella, was her name according to others minds. I listened to there conversation.

'I just need some air. Ok.' She sounded shaky even saying it.

'I'll come with you.' Typical Mike, he would follow her anywhere.

'No!' She half shouted, that surprised me. Why would she need to be alone any way? Whatever reason mike seemed hurt. Obviously not use to rejection. 'I mean, I'll be fine.' She was trying to make a mends now. 'I won't be too long.' With that she turned and walked quickly to the door. I tried reading her thought. Nothing. I frowned, I listened harder. Still nothing. I turned back just before she took a last look at us. That was annoying, why couldn't I read her thoughts? I tired not to think about it.

BPOV

I quickly stepped outside, into the cold. Luckily it had stopped raining; I leaned against the wall of the canteen taking in a few deep breaths. I unintentionally started fiddling with my Necklace, running my fingers over each gemstone feeling the contours they made as they jutted out of the smooth silver base.

I dropped it my hands reforming into fists, sudden anger coming over me, like things weren't difficult enough without a coven of vampires here. I could keep my secret from humans easy, from Charlie maybe a little more difficult but I could manage. From a coven of vampires, it was only a matter of time before they realized, they were much more observant. They'd all too soon notice the slight but sure differences between me and everyone else. I turned quickly and punched the wall, letting the brick and mortar crumble around my fingers. I deep indent was left but my hand was unscathed. This wasn't the best way to release my anger but I didn't care.

I took another deep breath, leaning my forehead heavily against the wall. I should be ok, I hadn't had a class with them so far, if they only saw me at lunch I'd be fine. They didn't seem to take notice of anyone else anyway, why did I have to worry? I'd be fine as long as I kept out there way. These thoughts seemed to calm me down a little but I didn't go back instead I waited in my truck till next class started.

EPOV

After the new girl, Bella left I found it easier to clear my thoughts I ignored the fact I couldn't read her mind. Even though it was still puzzling me at the back of my mind. I walked to my seat for biology, by myself as usual.

Then, she walked in. Bella and the only spare seat was next to me! I could barely contain myself when she walked into me, how would I contain myself for an hour. She walked up to the teacher before coming to take her seat. I held my breath and glared at her why did she have to come here.

As she sat I could see her expression, it was no different to mine. She obviously was as happy about the arrangement as I was. I sat as far a way as possible while she balled her hands into fists, the skin on the knuckles turning white. I tried reading her thoughts, I still got nothing, I tried harder but still nothing. All of a sudden she turned; she locked eyes with me and glared. If looks could kill I'd defiantly would have died again. Her eyes were a ghostly pale white, no colour and no pupil. They slowly turned back to a deep brown as they returned to normal, she looked away. I continued to stare; no human has eyes like that.

BPOV

Dam it, I didn't mean to do that. I did it before I even knew what I was doing. He was just being so annoying, trying to pry into my thoughts. As if I couldn't tell what he was doing I could feel it every time he tried to read them. It like a small high pitch squeal you can't hear it but you can some how feel it. Many of my old friends were telepathic; it wasn't uncommon in our kind, but hell was it annoying. Now I knew what to look for I could always tell if someone was trying.

To be that stupid though, idiot. How am I supposed to fool him into thinking I'm human now.

The rest of the lesson was hell, he didn't try to break into my thoughts again thank god but he was clearly in pain. Hungry. I was surprised he could stand all the humans around without pouncing on one. With me sitting right next to him it must be murder. He never relaxed he was constantly tensed up. I felt sorry for him, I shouldn't be here. If I wasn't then it would be easier for him. I didn't like making anyone feel pain, even vampires. They were only doing what they needed to, to survive. I mean can you really blame them, I don't really thinks it's as if the chose this life. My thoughts were disturbed but the bell. I sighed; the vampire was out as humanly possible I didn't blame him.

Mike walked up to my desk as I was collecting my books. 'Did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what?' I looked at him confused.

'Hmm.'

'Edward, he looked seriously pissed.' Oh. So I wasn't the only one to notice.

'No, I accidentally bumped into him this morning I guess he's still annoyed with me.'

He nodded, 'What have you got now?' I looked at my timetable then groaned.

'Gym.' He smiled.

'Me too.' Oh great, now he gets to see me fall flat on my face. I groaned inwardly this time as we walked to next lesson.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight

**A/N** Ok, this is just a quick thanks to all my reviewers so far. So thank you: Jam8959, notdeadyet, edwardandalicecullenareAMAZING, horsesSW, Edwardlvrtot, Miss Jake black, simply Emma, blondewithabrain ,Rosalie McCarty, lollybabe and bobby rae. With special thanks to midnightwritter for the great advice. Keep reviewing; I'm really grateful for all that do. So now on with the story.

Chapter 5

Luckily for me I didn't have to do gym class on my first day, but my teacher fitted me out with a kit for next time. I sat and watched the class go, time seemed to drag. I stared at the clock until I swear it was going backwards. As soon as the bell went I was out of there as quickly as I could without tripping over my own feet.

I went straight my truck, I didn't want to walk into anyone, vampire or human. I sat in my truck for awhile, waiting for other cars to go. I didn't want to cause any road accidents. I looked around at everyone else. I could see matt and Jessica getting into there cars and numerous others from my class, all going home.

When the car park was at least half empty I decided to drive home, just as slowly as I came here. I was starting to get the hang of driving but I still had a way to go. It had stopped raining when I got home. I parked in the driveway and got out. I couldn't be bothered to go inside; instead I went into the woods behind the house and began walking aimlessly along the almost non-existent path.

This place was alien to me; I'd never been anywhere so … green. I starred at the vegetation in wonder. It was very pretty the green canopy above acted like a make shift umbrella. I closed my eyes a let myself get lost in my thoughts. I don't know how long I'd been walking for; it couldn't have been too long as it was still light. I looked back I'd come of the path a while ago and I couldn't hear the cars or see the house, there was nobody around, I smiled to myself. I stopped bent down and took my shoes of. I checked once more to see if there was anyone around then I started running.

I could run faster than any human, thought the trees and bushes that blurred past me, my hair blew behind me. I sighed, it was an amazing feeling no matter how many time I'd run like this before it would always be just as invigorating, I let my thoughts slip away with the wind. Nothing mattered, everything was getting left behind, how I wished I could keep this up for ever but I couldn't keep this up for long. It took a lot of energy. I stopped 10 miles away from were I started. I looked around at my new surrounding, Panting hard. I sat down on the mossy ground leaning against a wet tree. I closed my eyes only for a second and then I was fast asleep.

EPOV

I decided to go hunting, being next to that girl, Bella, was like torture. She smelt so good. I need to hunt desperately. Tomorrow I'd skip biology, change class, I wouldn't leave because of her thought, and no human was going to drive me away from my family. That's of course if she was even human.

I started running, letting go of everything. I didn't need to take precautions out here, didn't need to be careful I could just be me. I search the area looking for my prey; they were some deer close by. Too easy, I kept searching I needed something more challenging, more fun. I stopped I could hear something, it sounded like a heartbeat but it was far to fast to be any animal or human, I ran till I got closer. It was louder now, it was defiantly a heart beat but what's, I never heard anything go that quickly before. Then I smelt it, that delicious intoxicating smell, it was her. I walked towards the noise, I was screaming at myself in my head to go back I didn't. I saw her body lying on the ground so innocent, so fragile, and so beautiful. Her chest rising slowly with every breath, eyes closed sleeping peacefully. I knelt down by her; I knew I shouldn't, what would Carsile think? I couldn't do this, I had to stop. How could I harm something so innocent? I went to stroke the strand of hair from her face but as soon as my fingers touched her cheek her eyes snapped open.

BPOV.

Something cold touched my cheek, my eyes shot open. Him, the vampire was kneeling right beside me. I jumped up and quickly put distance between the two of us. His eyes were black, he wanted blood, he wanted mine.

'Stay away.' I shouted, like that would make any difference. He didn't move, as if he was contemplating whether to kill me or not. Well I wasn't going down without a fight. I couldn't out run him and I wasn't any stronger than him but I bet I could still out fox him. He started to move towards me, I crouched down low and snarled. He stopped in his tracks, shock.

EPOV

How could something so fragile and defenceless look so vicious? She snarled, I raised my hands trying to show her I didn't want to hurt her. I stopped breathing, it helped a little. I didn't want to hurt her, I wouldn't. I took another step forward, she snarled, louder. There was a faint, dull white glow coming from her skin. Her eyes turned into colourless pools like before in biology. Her heart beat even faster than I thought possible I was sure then, she defiantly wasn't human.

I stood still, trying not to be threatening. She obviously didn't buy it. She leapt pining to the ground, her teeth dug into my flesh. I gasped it actually hurt. How could she, this wasn't possible. I snapped back to reality and threw her of me. She hit a tree hard, shrieking in pain.

I sat up, slowly. I didn't want to get into a fight, not now. 'I'm not going to hurt you.' I said slowly. 'I don't want to fight.'

She stared hatefully. 'Little late,'

I stood up and offered her my hand. 'I'm sorry, but you did go for me first.' She shoved my hand away and got up herself. 'You were going to suck me dry.' I looked at her in shock.

'I don't drink human blood.' She looked me up and down.

'I know that, that doesn't mean you weren't going to. I could see it, you're hungry, and you let your senses take over. Believe it or not you were going to.'

'How…?'

'You're not the first vampire I've met. Let's leave it at that.' She sighed 'anyway, I'm guessing you figured out I'm not human. So I won't tell anyone about you and you're coven, if you don't tell anyone about me. Deal.' I nodded. 'Good.' Without another word she left.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer, Stephanie Meyer owns twilight not me.

A/N for people who are still wondering what exactly Bella is, trust me you WILL find out. There are clues, actually there's one in this chapter, also in the 3rd and 5th. If you can't guess, wait, if you can't wait guess if you can't do either. Well life's unfair.

thanks to my reviewers.

Chapter 6

BPOV

Well that plan had failed miserably, now he knew I wasn't human. Hopefully he'd keep to his deal, I'm sure if we kept out each others ways we'd manage. I'd just have to be more careful now on. I got back home, Charles cruiser parked next to the house. I looked down at myself. Hair full of twigs, clothes covered in mud, no shoes. How was I going to explain this? I walked in and tried sneaking up the stairs but unfortunately my clumsiness prevailed I tripped on the bottom step.

'Bella,' Charlie called from the living room. I grimaced.

'Yeah, dad.'

'Were have you been.' He called, thank god; his eyes were glued to the T.V set.

'Ummm… I just went for a walk. In the woods. That all.'

'Oh, ok.' With that I rushed up stairs into the shower. After I managed to rid my hair of the knots and half the forest, I went to examining my back. It ached were I'd hit the tree. I examined the damage in the mirror; it was slightly bruised but fine. My eyes were drawn too the two, long red scars that ran parallel to each other from the top of my shoulder blades to just below them. Luckily the hit hadn't reopened them. I sighed, they were slightly bulged out, and that was a good sign. I turned away; I didn't like reminiscing in the past. Instead I went to bed, dreading the nightmares to come.

_Cold, dark, empty. Nothing, there was no one here. I was alone, my back still burned with pain. A creak, a small sliver of light escaping from an open door and a voice._

'_Bella, Bella.' Barely above a whisper. _

'_Who's there?' I stared hard at the door, I couldn't make out anything it was still too dark. I heard soft footsteps as he made his way over to me. _

'_Bella, come on. Quickly we have to go. Now!' he said in a rushed whisper. Gripping my arm he pulled me to my feet. We ran down corridors, threw doors. We stop in a small storeroom. He pulled a barrel away from the wall, revealing a small dark tunnel. _

'_Go'_

_I turned to him, why he was helping me. 'Why? Why are you doing this?'_

'_Bella, we don't have time.'_

''_no, tell me why?' I said I wasn't leaving without an answer._

_He sighed 'Bella I won't let them kill you. You know as well as I do I don't agree with this. You are my best friend, my little sister.' He smiled but it never reached his eyes. 'If it's the choice between my life and yours they can have mine.'_

'_No, you can't give everything up for me!'_

'_Bella, I already have. Helping you escape was enough; if you don't go now then both of us are dead.'_

'_I can't leave you.' I whispered._

'_I'll be fine. I'm tougher than you think. Now go!' With that he pushed me down the small tunnel, 'Goodbye, little sister.' Was the last thing I heard him whisper before he closed the entrance and I was alone again, in the dark._

I woke, shuddering. My whole body shaking, I started crying. He should have left me. It was my fault he was dead and gone. I'm the one who should be dead. If he just left me, if I'd stayed maybe I could have persuaded them he had nothing to do with it. It was my fait not his. I wiped my tears away; there was nothing I could do now. I just had to live this existence.

I got ready for school, had a quick breakfast. Charlie was already at work by now. I started my truck and drove slowly to school, dreading one thing. Edward Cullen. Had he kept quiet, would he leave me the hell alone? I'd soon find out I parked my truck quickly and got out looking for mike, Ang or Jessica. Instead I met the topaz eyes of a stunning vampire named Edward.

'Hello.' He said calmly, he didn't seem to be as tortured by my presence today.

'Hello, Edward. Keeping up our deal are we.' I asked, as I started to walk away, avoiding eye contact.

'Yes, we need to talk.' I spun to meet him. I probably didn't look like much of a threat but after yesterday I knew he knew better.

'Really about what because at the moment I'm not really in the talking mood.' Which was true, all really wanted to do today was run as far away as possible from everyone and everything.

'Look,' He raised his hands in mock surrender. 'I don't want a fight on my hands; I just was just trying to apologize for yesterday.' I sighed, getting involved with vampires was not on my wish list at the moment, but I couldn't afford having enemies at the moment either.

'Fine, Your forgiven, I'm sure it's hard be a vampire with this many humans around.'

He looked as if that wasn't what he was expecting; I guess he was looking for something more along the lines of. _Stay the hell away from me you blood sucking leach. _Or _Screw your dam apology._

'What, you looked shocked.' He snapped back into reality.

'Right, umm… Well it's nice to meet you Bella.'

'It's nice to meet you too Edward.' I tried to smile politely back. 'I guess I'll see you in biology.' With that I walked away, once again going to find Jessica or Ang.

EPOV

Had that really just happened? I mean I almost killed her and she has nothing to say about it. I mean she didn't sound angry just relieved. I was still wondering what she actually was. Whatever she was it was a surprised to me. I wonder if Alice saw it happen, I mean she was the one who persuaded me to apologize. I tried reading her thoughts, nope nothing. I tried to move on as the bell rang and I went to class, but I knew I'd be wondering about it for the rest of the day.

BPOV

The day past quickly enough, before I knew it, it was lunch and me and Jessica were discussing plans to go shopping in Port Angeles, I mean, I didn't like shopping but when all your possessions fit into a tiny backpack its not a surprise that I desperately needed new clothes. It was then that Jessica elbowed me in the ribs.

'Ow. What was that for?' I asked, Ang gave her a quizzical look to.

'Guess who's staring at you.' She indicated with her head to a table on the opposite side of the canteen, when a family of five beautiful vampires sat, one staring at me. I frowned, what did he want now. Jessica giggled. He got up and gestured for me to come over.

'What do you think he wants?' Jess whispered. I didn't see much point I'm sure he could hear her anyway.

'No idea.' I replied then stood up and walked over to where he was now standing. I looked him up and down cautiously.

'What do you want Edward.' I asked, somewhat curious. He walked towards and empty table.

'Sit.' I did what he wanted. He sat down opposite.

'Happy. Now what do you want.' He smiled.

'I thought we could get to know each other a little better.'

'Really.' I let the sarcasm drip from my words.

'To be completely honest, I haven't been able to get you out of my head all day. You really are a mystery you know that.'

'I like things that way.' I said coldly, he was the last person I wanted a chat like this with.

'What are you?' He asked it like it was an everyday question. 'Why are you here? Why can't I read you mind?'

I smiled sweetly. 'What makes you think I'm going to tell you any thing like that?'

He smiled back. 'I don't know you're the one whose good with deals not me.'

I sighed, I liked Edward but this wouldn't work. 'Look Edward, Your nice, for a vampire and all And in any other situation I'm sure we could be friend's of a sort but I really can't answer your question and I thinks it'd be a better idea if we just ignore each other. That way we can both get along with our lives, or eternal existence. To be more specific.'

I got up and turned around still smiling, 'It's a real shame but there's not much I can do. Just take my advice Edward. It's better for everyone that way.' I actually realised that there was some sadness in my voice just then. I was being sincere. I could live along side human with no problems, they didn't know what I was but if anything did find out it would cause disaster.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer Once again I don't own this.

A/N: edwardlvrtot, breath. I swear I'm updating ASAP. Oh and people, (I didn't say this last time) I'm surprised by how you **enjoyed **Bella beating Edwards. Especially edwardlvrtot, it was fun having Bella bring Mr Almighty, as you put it, down a notch. I still love Edward but in my imagination his face, priceless.

Chapter 7

Edward wasn't in biology, he'd taken by advice hopefully he wasn't too offended. The rest of the week was similar. Edward wasn't there. I felt stupid that I was even looking for him. Hadn't I learnt my lesson the first time round with falling in love, it always ends in tears. Anyway I wasn't in love with him, nor will ever fall in love with anyone.

Finally it was Friday, meaning I had one day left till the weekend and mine, Ang and Jess's shopping trip. But as I walked over to the window I groaned. Snow. Great, more ways for me to trip up and even colder than rain. I pulled on a coat and grabbed my bag. I managed to get to my car without slipping on the ice. This could only end badly, I thought as I started the engine.

I swear if it's possible to go slow enough you go backwards I would've been going backward at a least a hundred miles an hour. I didn't slip on the road thought so it paid of. I got out my truck as a shine from the back wheel caught my attention. I walked to the back wheel; it was covered shiny silver chains criss, cross over the tires. Charlie must have put them on in the morning, that was really sweet.

All too suddenly there was a screech; I looked up to see a van spinning towards me. Now most people in a life or death situation normally panic thinking there going to die and see there life flash before there eyes. The one though that went thought my mind was, _great, not again._ I nearly rolled my eyes. A human wouldn't be able to move to get out of the way in time so I had to stay still; I could of moved but then how would I explain that one moment a van was hurtling towards me the next minute I was safely out of harms way. I prepared myself for the hit of the van.

Instead, I get hit from a completely different direction. My head hit the tarmac with a crack but that's not what made me cry out in pain. Simultaneously my back hit the hard ground, the two scars running down my back. The flood of pain returned. Leaving me almost immobile. I didn't open my eyes, I became oblivious to everything. Sound, smell. Then it left, I gasped for breath as I opened my eyes. I was on the ground and the truck was smashed to pieces, blood sprayed the windscreen. I tried to get up but cold arms were wrapped round my middle, I immediately knew whose. Anger rose in my stomach. I pulled easily out of his grip.

'Bella, I think you should wait for the ambulance, you hit…' I cut him short.

'What the hell did you think you were doing?!' I shouted. His concerned look was overcome with anger mirroring mine.

'What are you talking about I just saved your life!' he growled.

'I told you to do one simple little thing and you can't even do that. I told you to ignore me. Instead you go around trying to be some hero.'

'I stopped you from getting hit by a van, Bella.' I stepped right up to him till there was barley an inch between us.

'I don't need your help Edward.' I snarled. 'The worst that would have happened is a small bruise. You caused more damage than that van would have, so why don't you just butt out.' I hissed venom dripping from each word. He looked hurt, I could hear sirens in the distance and before they got there I was running for the nearest wood, trying to get away from it all.

I spent the rest of the day walking, any were I wanted I went. I couldn't care less; I was just trying to rid my mind of the pain. My back hurt as if someone had just speared me with a rusted iron bar in-between my shoulder blades. I know I should have gone back, Once Charlie found out he'd be worried, then he'd be even more worried when he found out no one knew where I was. I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

As soon as the night fell I ran home. As soon as I walked into the hallway however Charlie was on me.

'Bella, Bella where were you? The school rang, they told me about the truck, they said …'

'I'm fine dad, really. It's nothing; Edward pulled me out the way. I just didn't want to stay around for the hospital stuff and all.' I said in a calm voice. He remembered to breathe at least.

'So where did you go?'

'Nowhere, I just had a walk in the woods.' I shrugged. 'Really Dad I'm fine.'

He seemed to think then sighed relief. 'Ok, as long as you're sure your ok.' I nodded. I was about to walk up the stair when he called me.

'Oh and Bella, You're friend Jessica rang, she wanted to talk to you about shopping tomorrow.' I sighed. I guess I still needed clothes.

'Ok I'll call her.' I went and dialled Jess's number. The phone rang a few times then.

'Hello.'

'Hi Jess'

'Bella, Oh my god, are you alright.' I laughed.

'Yeah jess I'm fine, plans are still on for tomorrow right.'

'Umm... actually Bella, I kind of was calling to re – arrange.'

'Oh, why?' How stupid was that question

'Mike asked me out!!' she screamed down the phone, almost bursting my eardrums.

'Wow, jess that's really great.'

'I know its great isn't it. Oh so you don't mind about shopping. I told Ang we could go next Saturday instead.'

'Yeah sounds good. Right, see you then.' I smiled as I put down the phone. I was glad for Jessica and hopefully it would stop mikes puppy dog following routine.

The next week was just boring; Edward didn't make an appearance once. I keep scolding my self for feeling disappointed. Now wasn't the time to go soppy over a vampire. I'd had bad feelings about something all week, I didn't know what. I kept getting shivers down my spine and felt like someone was watching me. By Friday it I got paranoid to the extent that the phone ringing made me jump out of my skin, but soon it would be Saturday and I could at least try to relax with Ang and Jess.

I was rushing round my bedroom next morning, making sure I had everything, phone, money, coat. The door bell rung, 'I'll see you later Dad.' I called as I ran down the stair, tripped and went flying into the door.

'I'm fine.' I called again I heard him chuckle slightly, why was my clumsiness funny to everyone but me.

'Bella, come on.' Jess called.

'I'm coming, I'm coming.' I called back, I ran out the door. 'Hi Jess.'

'Finally, what took you so long?' She took my arm and dragged me to the car when Ang was waiting for both of us.

'You know just the usual tripping over thin air etc, etc.' I said as she pushed me into the back seat. Ang laughed.

'Nothing unusual then' she smiled.

'Can we talk about something other than my ability to trip over anything?' I asked, As Jess started the car.

'Sure,' Jess replied. 'How about what's up with you and Edward Cullen?' I groaned.

'Ok, I'm willing to get back onto the tripping over anything conversation.'

Ang just laughed. 'You brought this on yourself.' I groaned again.

Jess suddenly started going into gossip override. 'So come on Bella, What did he want when he called you over? You never told us. What did he say? Come on I want **all** the details.'

'Nothing happened Jess, I swear. He just wanted help with some home work.'

'Since when did any Cullen need help with homework? There like all grade A students.'

I shrugged. Ang luckily help me out.

'Jess what are you planning on buying anyway.' I shot Ang a grateful look and with that the last comment we spent the rest of the drive discussing the best shops and music.

* * *

A/N now i'm really happy, i have 24 reviews. thats good for only my 2nd fanfic (well i think it is). i kind of abandonned my 1st one. so keep reviewing peole i love knowing what you think. oh and i can say what bella is gets revealed, very soon. in the next 2 chaps. if you haven't guess already i know some people have. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

We finally reach Port Angeles, Jessica parked and we went straight to the nearest shop. After looking at a least 15 dress, 17 pairs of jeans and god knows how many shoes. We walked out, twice as heavy as we came in. We walked to Jess's car to dump are stuff in the boot. I was relieved it was over; Ok I didn't mind shopping TOO much, but 3 and a half hrs of it. Murder. The only reason I went was because I was desperately low on clothes.

'Well it's still a little early to go eat.' Ang sighed as she looked at her watch. I leaned on the car door.

'We could go for a walk by the restaurants.' Jess suggested.

'Hmmm… Well I need to go get some books still. You go and I'll meet you outside the restaurant.'

'We could come with you.' Ang offered.

'I don't think you'd want to see me in a bookshop. I'm like a kid in a candy store.' I laughed. After some more persuasion Jess and Ang pointed me in the direction of a bookstore and I set off.

I walked the way they pointed me, searching up and down for a bookstore. I found it, but the sight made me crack up. The store window was full of healing crystals and dream catchers. There were tiny status of beautiful and sweat looking angels. I laughed how gullible people can be. Do they really believe in all this magical, healing crystal and guardian angels stuff? I continued walking; this was defiantly not going to have any off the books I wanted. I mean there had to be a proper book store in this town surly.

I started walking down streets after street, my mind wandering. The traffic was dieing down by now. My mind kept going back to the accident. Seeing Edwards face, it was full of concern before I had a go at him. I sighed. I wish he could take a hint; it's not that I didn't like him; just I had enough problems as it was. I don't even understand why I liked him? Over than the complete and utter unnatural beauty stuff. I just couldn't put my finger on the reason he was always stuck just at the back of my head.

I looked up; I hadn't realised where I'd been going. Great now I was lost, I rubbed my hands up and down my arms to stop the cold. I must have left my coat in Jess car. I looked around trying to figure out were I was. There were grey concrete buildings all around and very empty streets. I must be in the industrial estate, great. I felt like I was in a horror movie. It was getting dark now, as I aimlessly walked down alley after alley. Probably getting myself lost more.

I thought I heard soft foot steps behind me and turned on my heal to see who, no one was there. _Now I'm getting more paranoid, what else._ I turned back and started walking faster then, as fast as I could without falling over, at least. I turned the next corner and stopped great, dead end. I went to go the way I came and stopped. Someone laughed high above, I stood frozen.

'Really now Bella, you didn't think we'd give up that easily now did you.' A deep voice came over head. I turned my head to see who, even though I was pretty sure I knew already.

Lucifer, a tall boy, with long black hair, skin white as paper and eyes as black as coal. If it wasn't for one thing he could easily be mistaken for a vampire. He hung in the air above me, his two long black wings, glinting in the moonlight.

He smiled showing a row of shark like teeth. 'Lucifer, what the heck are you doing?'

'You know very well what I'm doing, Bella. Now if you don't try to fight so much I _might _just make this as painless as possible.' With that his skin started glowing dark purple and he pulled back his wings diving, aiming for me.

I dropped to the floor and rolled quickly out the way. He landed softly and silently then turned back to me, smiling.

'You know you couldn't hide for long.' He laughed. 'It was only a matter of time before we caught up with you.' He lunged forward and I quickly jumped out the way. He snarled.

'You shouldn't make this harder than it already is Bella. This is the law.' I glared hatefully at him.

'Screw your dam laws. I don't give a crap anymore. You're just as heartless as the rest of them.'

He laughed again. 'And you can talk about heartless; you weren't there when they tortured Ryan. You should have heard him cry in agony.' He smiled. 'It was so amusing and it's all your fault. You're the one that ran away; if he hadn't helped you he'd be fine right now.' I stared at him in shock.

'What the heck happened to you Lucifer? Ryan was **your** brother, how can you be happy, they killed him.' He snarled.

'No, **you** killed him. You made him a worthless traitor! You made him turn his back on his family!' With that he jumped quickly forward and pushed me to the ground, I tried to get free he was too strong. He drew a long knife out.

He hissed at me one last time. 'Say hi to my brother will you.'

A/N. this is my favourite chapter just because of the ending. Please review, I really like knowing what people think.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do NOT own this, no matter how much I would like to.

Please review people.

Chapter 9

'_Say hi to my brother will you.'_

The knife tip glinted in the moonlight aimed directly at my heart. One swift movement would be all it took, and then it would be over. Suddenly a car screeched round the corner stopping just before it hit us. Lucifer was distracted for a second and I took that second pulling my legs underneath me and kicking him off me with all the force I could manage. I head a crack as my feet connected with his chest sending him flying. I got up and ran to the silver Volvo, its door open. I swung myself in; I was pretty sure who the driver was. I slammed the door shut and the car whizzed off, I caught one last glimpse of Lucifer in the wing mirror, extending his glossy black wing and jumping into the cold night air.

I turned to the driver to confirm my suspicions were right. There sat a very angry looking Edward Cullen. I didn't know what to say, thank you wouldn't cover it and I didn't think it was the right time to ask how or why he came at the exact right time. His eyes were as black as Lucifer had been and I knew now wasn't the time for questions. Instead I stared out the window as we sped past building all the way out of Port Angeles.

We stop after a few minutes. Edward turning to look at me, his eyes boring into my back, I didn't turn to face him thought.

'Are you ok?' He tried to keep his voice calm but there were still traces of anger in it. I nodded and continued to stare out the window. He cupped his cold hand under my chin and turned my head till I looked him in the eye. His eyes scrutinized my face then he lifted his over hand to wipe away the droplets that were running down my face. I hadn't notice I was crying till now. I tried to stop them but couldn't, Lucifer's word ran around in my head , The main reason they hurt so much was because I knew they were all true. They just made me cry more freely and sobs rose in my throat that I couldn't hold back. Then cold arms were wrapped round me pulling me closer and I buried my head deep into his chest soaking his shirt.

'Shhh, it's ok.' He murmured and he stroked my hair. His presence made me feel a little better and after a while I stopped. I pushed him away from me and took a deep breath.

'I'm sorry.' I said as I motioned to his soaking shirt. He smiled, not angry anymore.

'It's ok …' he seemed to hesitate before asking. 'What was that?' I looked at him; there was no point in not telling him now. He'd already seen too much, but explaining it was a bit more difficult.

'It …' I started. 'He, Lucifer, is …' I sighed. 'There really is no easy way to put this.' Was all I could think? 'It's a very long story.' He nodded understandingly. I looked at the clock and cursed.

'What?' he asked surprised.

'Well I was supposed to met Ang and Jessica at the restaurant already. I'm really not up to explaining right now.' I groaned. He nodded and we raced towards town.

Edward parked flawlessly outside la Bella Italia, just as I saw Jessica and Ang walk out. I got out and called to them. Ang noticing first.

'Bella, where have you been?' She asked.

'Oh, um, I got lost, Edward found me.' She looked at Edward, both there faces going into shock.

'Oh, well. Umm. We ate while we were waiting for you Bella, sorry.' I shrugged.

'That's ok, I don't mind.' Edward walked up behind me.

'I think you need to eat Bella.' He said, with a voice I wasn't going to argue with. 'If you don't mind Jessica, I'll drive Bella home tonight.'

'Oh, yeah, um. Sure. No problem.' She stuttered. 'See you tomorrow Bella.' With that they walked off. Me and Edward walked to the Restaurant.

We got a private, little booth and sat in silence for a while.

'So, are you going to answer by question?' He asked. I sighed.

'I would if I could think how?' I tried to smile but didn't quite manage it. He waited for me to go on. 'It's kind of … confusing. I guess.'

'Try me.'

Another sigh. 'Well, our kind-.' He interrupted.

'What exactly do you mean by _our kind?_'

'Me, Lucifer people like us.'

'You and that thing are the same.' He looked confused. 'If you don't mind me asking but where are, well.' I smiled.

'Where are my wing's you mean. That's another really long story.' I said. 'As I was saying, our kind, are well are Like angels, of a sort.' I looked down waiting for the laughter and him telling me I was an utter maniac.

'Angels.' He sounded, amazed.

'Yeah, well. Sort of.' He frowned.

'Aren't angels meant to be peaceful, not murderous?' I laughed, it was harsh and bitter, and that's what everyone thought. Angels are these sweet, innocent, god like creature.

'No, none of us are perfect. Were stronger than humans and faster, and have wings obviously. Lot's of us have little gifts too, things like Telepathy, visions, empath, elementals all sorts not all of us just some but we don't do the lords work or whatever rubbish and were not all good, were just like everyone else, you have the good and the bad, The only really reason I think we could be call angel is because of the wings really.' I sighed, this was the part were I get sent to a mental asylum.

'Wow.' Was all he said. I looked up at him, he looked completely gob smacked. My eye brows furrowed in confusion.

'Wait, you actually believe me.'

'Why wouldn't I. I'm a vampire; I think I have an open mind when it comes to mythical creatures.' We both laughed at that.

'So, do you have any little gifts, telepathy?' I shrugged.

'Nope.'

The waitress decided to make an entrance, we ordered (I say we, really it was just me) before the conversation continued. I told him most of what I knew, like that we heal at incredibly fast rates, are heart beat is faster than a humans because our bodies are more adapted for flying so there more like birds then humans, How are skin was like steel but how our bones were hollow to make us light and I tried to explain the fact we'd age normally until 16 and then for every 5 years we'd only age 1. I didn't mention about are laws and luckily he didn't ask either. After a few more interruptions from the waitress I think I'd finished telling him most of the things about us.

I stuck the last piece of ravioli in my mouth and chewed slowly.

'You still haven't answered my other question.' I swallowed. 'If you are an angel, where are your wings?'

I leaned back against the seat, 'Remember I said that angels aren't really good,' he nodded. 'Well, I did use to have wings.' I said slowly.

'What happened to them?' his eyes filled with curiosity.

'If I said I had them clipped would it be a good enough explanation.' He frowned. 'I'll take that as a no. how about saying I had a very painful operation, including a very sharp blade and a bone saw.'

Realisation seemed to hit with those words. He seemed speechless but then you don't hear from people everyday that there are such things as angels and that they're one of them just that they'd had there wings cut off.

'Oh.' Was all he said.

'Like I said, angels aren't all they made out to be.' Then shrugged. 'Don't worry about it, it's not like you'd be able to guess exactly.'

'But why?' I shrugged again, not really in the mood to talk about my history.

'I broke the rules, so I had to pay the price.' I said, 'Our government sucks.' before he could go onto more interrogations I broke in.

'So, why exactly are you here when I specifically told you to ignore me?' he grinned.

'I would have thought you'd be more grateful,' he sighed, 'I was following you to be completely honest.' If the surprise was clear on my face he didn't see it.

'Ok, why? I thought I told you I didn't need your help.'

'I don't think that's necessarily true now don't you.' He looked up, and then carried on. 'I don't know, I just couldn't stay away. You were so annoying. The way I didn't know anything about you.'

'Have you ever heard of a little thing called privacy?' I said.

'Yes, I guess I'm just not used to not being able to read someone's thoughts.' He laughed.

'Well I think I should take being annoying as a compliment.'

'Yes, I think you should.' He lent over the table and it wasn't till now I noticed that I was doing exactly the same thing. I pulled back up against my seat. This is not the time or the place. I said to myself, if Lucifer knows were I am then I have to leave, now's not the time for conversations.

'I think I should be getting back now, Charlie and all.' I said and we stood up to leave, as we stepped outside I shivered.

'Are you cold?' I shook my head and rubbed my hands up and down my arms, remembering my coat left in Jess car. He chuckled and shrugged of his coat.

'Here.' I looked at it deciding and inwardly shrugged. What the worst that could happen as I took the coat and slipped it on. We got into his car and drove home, I watched the trees blurred past the window, trying to decide whether to talk first.

'So, one thing I don't understand still.'

'Yes.' I turned away from the window and faced him, his eyes glued to the road.

'Why did you stop that van from hitting me? I mean, you could have let it hit me, it wasn't your problem. I would have thought that you'd know I could handle it. I really can't think of any reason.' His brow furrowed and his lips pressed into a fine line. I continued to wait for his answer.

'I don't really know.' He answers eyes still on the road. 'All I could think was, not her. I knew that you told me to keep away and I didn't think about you being able to stop it, I just, I don't know.' He trailed off into silence, and then we stopped outside Charlie's house. I could see the light dimly behind the curtain.

'Thanks Edward, I'll see you around.' I whispered, then turned and smiled weakly, which he mirrored back before I got out. I waved goodbye as he was leaving, knowing that I wouldn't see him again, ever.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I hate these things, there sooo repetitive, but any who, I don't own this. Happy.

Chapter 10

I ran into the house and up the stair, luckily not falling. I heard Charlie call me; he must have heard me come in.

'Bella, you back'

'Yeah, dad.' I called back, as I scanned my room quickly for my backpack.

'How was your trip?'

'Umm… yeah, it was good.' Ah, found it. I picked it up and started stuffing clothes in.

'Bella?'

'Yeah Dad, what do you want?' I looked around for my hair brush.

'What are you doing up there?' I froze, backpack in hand.

'Umm… nothing, I lost something that's all.' I waited for an answer.

'Oh … well, goodnight Bella.'

'Yeah, night dad.' I said as I grabbed my hair brush and stuffed it in. I quickly pulled on my dressing gown over my clothes and went down stairs, just so Charlie could see me, ready to sleep. I went and got a glass with water, then went to the living room.

'Night Dad.' I said one last time this time he saw my dressing gown so he wouldn't come in and check. He nodded then I went back up the stairs, pulling off my dressing gown and cramming the last little bit into my backpack I was done. I Pulled on some old shoes and a coat closed the door, I was about to open the window to jump down and stopped.

I hurried over to the dresser and got out a pen and paper. I scrawled two notes, one I placed on my pillow, for Charlie, it was simple and quick.

_Dad, _

_I'm sorry; I can't stay here any longer. I'm really sorry. I'll call you when I'm settled._

_Bye Bella._

Even thought I knew the last sentence wasn't true I left it there on the pillow. The next was different, this was for Edward. I needed him to stay away; I didn't want him to get hurt. I took the second piece of paper and stuck it on the window, hopefully he'd get it. Hopefully he'd listen to me and keep away. That done I pushed the window as far open as I could and let myself drop the two stories to the ground.

Then I was running, into the night just like before. I had to get away from him. I wouldn't let him hurt the people I cared for. Everything behind me would become like the rest, just more painful memories.

EPOV

I sped towards my home, like usual but this time it wasn't the same. This time my thoughts were preoccupied, all with the same thing, Bella. An angel, I was still coming to grips that they existed. I'd have to ask Alice if she'd seen anything like this happening. Well at least it explained at lot but my mind was still annoyingly overactive, all my thoughts were filled with images of her beautiful face and then that, that, thing. All I saw going through his head, it was worse than watching a professional torturer. His mind was completely obsessed with revenge, violence and blood.

I sped up a little, wanting to get home quicker, I kept getting the feeling something bad was gong to happen and soon. I braked as soon as I was up the drive and ran to the house. Alice was waiting on the couch; she got up as soon as I came in a worried look on her face. _I saw what happened, is Bella ok. _She though I nodded.

'Did you know?' She would know what I meant. She nodded.

'But I only realised today after I had the vision.'

'Can you see any thing else on her?' She went blank for a moment. Shook her head in frustration and then blank again. After a few minutes she looked at me.

'I can't see anything now, Every time I get close it just fads. Like she's changing her mind.'

I sighed and sat down on the couch, I had a very bad feeling about this somehow, but I didn't no what it was. I was dieing to go check on her but I didn't think I should. Alice sat down beside me putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

'I'm sure she'll-.' She stopped her eyes glazed over as if she was staring into nothing.

'Alice, Alice what do you see?' I asked panicking. Her eyes returned to normal.

'Edward, she…' she stopped and turned to me, unsure whether or not to tell me.

'What Alice, What is it?' She looked at me had her eyes pleading.

'She ran away.'

With that I was up and out of the house in seconds, I didn't bother with a car, I ran straight to Bella's house. What was she doing? Why would she run away? I could hear Alice's thoughts shouting at me. _Edward, wait. Edward she doesn't want you coming after her. Edward. _I ignored them and pushed myself harder trying to get there quicker. I reach her house, her bedroom light was off but the window was wide open, a small slit of paper attached to the outside. I climbed up and ripped it off the window and read. The writing was scrawled and done in a hurry but I made it all out.

_Edward,_

_If you get this, do NOT, follow me. I know what I'm doing; this is for the best for everyone. So please, please just leave me alone, if you want to help me you'll listen to me. Now don't come after me, don't try to keep any track of me, just forget about me completely. You will only make things worse Edward. I'm sorry._

_Forgive me Bella._

I read and re-read the note, How could she just leave and expect me not to follow. If she was in trouble surly I should help her but the note said I would only make things worse. I stood like that for an hour mind running back and forth, reading and re-reading the note over and over again. She wanted me to leave her alone, but if that monster, Lucifer, was still after her she was in danger. I never felt so torn in my entire life.

* * *

A/N: ok, I'm really stuck now, should Edward go after Bella or should he leave her alone like she asks and let her find her own way. I don't know what to do and I can't write anything till I know. So please tell me what you think should happen, reviews or personal message me, don't mind. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own this.

Chapter 11

EPOV,

I decide I wasn't going to leave her, if she hated me then that's the price I'd have to pay to make her safe again. I went straight to the wood and picked up her scent immediately. I ran after her dropping the silt of paper letting it spin to the floor.

BPOV

I kept running thought the trees, I was panting hard but I kept going, I needed to get away as quickly as possible but I could feel my legs swaying. I'd have to slow down soon or I'd collapse so I decide to run at human pace for a while. My shoulders were sore and the scars down my back had swollen out at least 2 inches now. My backpack swinging around didn't help either, every time it touched them I winced.

My legs felt like jelly, I didn't know how long I could keep going, my pace slowed again to a walk. It was dark outside still but the moon shone brilliantly like a spot light down on the woods, coming though little gaps in the canopy. I smiled to myself, it was very peaceful. The only noises were tiny animals rustling around in the leaves. I smiled as I remembered Edward's face, how perfectly his features where, his topaz eyes and smooth cold skin. Stopped it, I mentally shouted at myself. Stop thinking about him, I have to keep focused. With that I started running once again.

EPOV,

I ran as fast as I could, I knew she couldn't outrun me, her scent was getting stronger by the second and it was a matter of minutes before I reached her. That just left me with the problem of how to get her to come back. She would not be happy that's for sure, maybe if I could persuade her to come back, my family could help. I like to see that thing get to her with seven vampires in the way. She'd surely be safer with us then by herself and if I had to force her I would.

BPOV

My legs felt like jelly now, I was surprised I could stand at all, my pace had gone from a run, to a jog to a walk and now I barely managed that. I was breathing hard and my lungs burnt like they were on fire. I sat down under the shelter of a large tree, trying to get my breath back. I tried to figure out how far away I was from forks. I guess it would have to do for now I couldn't go any longer without some form of rest. I leaned back against the trees large trunk and closed my eyes, listening intently for anything around me.

I laid there for a while, listening to my breathing slow, I felt exhausted but I didn't want to sleep, I looked up a the sky, it was grey with clouds but it was getting lighter. I closed my eyes again.

'Bella.' The sound of his voice made me jump; it was the last thing I expected. I opened my eyes and sat up, staring at a god, he was kneeling beside me a worried look on his face. I groaned.

'What is it with you and ignoring everything I say?' I leaned my head back against the rough bark of the tree trunk. He frowned.

'Bella what do you think you were going to achieve by running away?' he asked and I made no move to answer. 'Bella, I want to help, come back with me. My family will protect you. I don't want you to get hurt.' I couldn't help but glare, did he not understand that this had nothing to do with him. I was trying to protect him; there was nothing his family would be able to do about this.

'Edward you don't understand, it isn't that simple.' I shook my head.

'Then explain.' I sighed and I struggled to my feet.

'No, I've told you enough already. I won't risk telling you anymore.'

'Bella, what are you talking about?' I turned round at him with a look I hope was threatening.

'Edward, leave. Now!'

'Bella I'm not leaving, not until you explain and we sort this out.' He was getting angry now.

'I don't need your help Edward, I need to go.'

'Bella I won't let you get hurt, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you. You don't understand, Bella I …' His face grew softer, even though he didn't finish I knew exactly what he was going to say. I didn't need to be a mind reader for that. I looked at him and melted into his topaz eyes. I wanted to say those words back but I couldn't. I wouldn't let this happen again, I wouldn't make the same mistakes and as much as it pained me to do so I knew I'd have to break his heart.

'That's exactly why I have to leave Edward.' I struggled with the next words. 'I don't love you. Edward, I have never loved you.' I tried to keep eye contact but the pain and hurt that washed across his face was tearing me to pieces inside. I knew what I was doing was the right thing for him, the smart thing the safe thing but every bit of my body ached as I said those words. I only just managed to keep my voice from cracking. 'I. don't. want. You.' If that was awful, what happened next was a death blow. I watched as all the hope in his face crumpled, I'd crushed everything inside of him and it was doing exactly the same to me but I knew it was the only way to keep him safe.

I was about to turn and walk away; I couldn't watch this any longer but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back, his arms locked tight around my waist so I couldn't escape. He cupped my chin so I looked up and him, my heart started beating erratically and by breathing quickened, he looked down at me his eye full of want, he threaded the long cold fingers of one hand through my hair angling my head at just the right position. Then he leaned down at touched his hard cold lips to mine.

I didn't understand what he was doing but I didn't care either there was nothing I wanted more right now and I reached my arms up to wrapped round his neck, pulling him closer to me, crushing are bodies together. I knew this was wrong, I had to get away, my mind was screaming at me, but this felt so right. This was all I ever wanted as are lips moved in unison. We were the only people here on the earth that mattered, this was the only thing that mattered right now and I never wanted it to stop.

Then he pulled away leaving me wide eyed and gasping for breath. He looked back down at me, arms still wrapped round my waist, eyes never leaving my gaze.

'Now tell me that you don't want Me.' he said smiling.

'Why do you have to make this more difficult than it already is?' I sighed then leaned my head onto his cold chest.

'Now that I've found you Bella, I'm not letting you go that easily.' He kissed the top of my head.

'How did you know I was lying?' He chuckled.

'I didn't.' I looked at him confused. 'I just couldn't leave without being sure.' I smiled.

'But, I still have to go.' He frowned. 'Edward if I stay I put you and everyone I care for in danger.'

'Bella, you are not leaving. Carsile and the rest can look after Charlie and were kept an eye out for every one. He won't get pass us Bella.' I shook my head and pushed Edward away.

'You don't know him Edward. He won't stop; if he can't get to me he'll get the next best thing.'

'Bella we can handle this, trust me. There are seven of us and one of him. Nothings going to happen ok.' I nodded. He offered me his hand, I took it curiously then he swung me up onto his back, I stifle a scream. He chuckled. 'Let's go.' And he started running.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

BPOV

Edward slowed to a walk just before we got to his home. I stared at the white mansion in amazement it was beautiful, a definite contrast to the horror films. I slide of his back and winced, the shockwave made my shoulders ache. I was being to think that they would stop me from being able to move at all. It was mid morning now, but I could barely keep my eyes open. I'd run for most of the night when Edward put me down I could barely stand up.

'Are you ok?' he murmured. I nodded feebly back.

'Just tired.' I explained, I'm sure I looked a complete and utter mess at that moment but he didn't seem bothered by that fact. He lifted me up in his arms and carried me through the door and laid me down on the couch.

One second there was no one but Edward and I and the next the living room was filled. There were Edwards 'siblings' that I'd seen at school. The tall blonde girl who looked like a fashion model, the big one, the other blonde boy and the tiny black haired girl. There were two others though, a bit older looking than the rest but still as beautifully flawless. Normally I would be curious but I had too much trouble keeping my eyes open to care. I managed to catch a mumbled conversation before I gave into my exhaustion and feel into a dreamless sleep.

I woke later in the day, I sat up on a black couch in a room filled with CDs. I looked around, this wasn't were I feel asleep. I swung my legs of the sofa and stretched my arms above my head before getting up and looking around. By the look of it it would soon be evening that means I slept for most of the day. I heard the door knob turn and spun instantly to see who was coming in.

'You're up.' A melodic voice chimed, I smiled.

'Yup.' I replied and went to sit back down on the couch, Edward came and sat next to me drooping an arm round my shoulder to pull me closer and I leaned my head on his shoulder, breathing in his sweat smell.

'How's Charlie?' I asked. 'Did he find the note yet?'

'He's ok, I sent Alice to keep an eye on him. He found the note this morning, he's worried.'

I sighed. 'Maybe I should call, just to tell him I'm alright at least.' He nodded in replied and I picked my backpack up from where it lay on the floor. I dug my arm in and felt around for my mobile. Edward watched me as my entire arm went into the opening at the top.

'Is that all of your stuff?' I was still feeling around for my phone that should be right at the bottom of my bag.

'Uh huh.' I said, and then my hand closed around a small smooth object.

'It's not a lot.' He said as I pulled my arm out of the bag. I shrugged my shoulders.

'It's all I've ever needed.' I said as my hand finally appeared. 'It not exactly practical to carry a suitcase around when you're always on the move. Anyway it's a lot bigger than it seems.' I flipped my phone open and typed in Charlie's number. It rang a few times then.

'Hello, Bella, is that you. A panicked Charlie answered.

'Yeah, Dad. It's me.' I replied.

'Bella, where are you. I got your note, what's wrong. Bella, please come back we can talk about this.' I sighed.

'Dad, I'm fine. I don't think it's a good idea if I come back.'

'Bella, where are you?' it was more of a demand than a question.

'Dad I'm fine.' I tried to think of a convincing lie. 'I'm with mum,' that stopped him.

'Oh.'

'Yeah, I phoned her last night and got her to pick me up.' Silence. 'Look dad I have to go.'

'No, Bella wait. Are you going to come back? In a while at least.'

'I don't know Dad, I'll see.' With that I hung up and collapsed back into the sofa.

'Are you ok?' Edward whispered. I turned to him and smiled weakly.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' He frowned, he wasn't buying it.

'What are you thinking?' ok, that was a weird question; he could obviously see the confusion on my face. 'Do you know how frustrating it is; not knowing what exactly is going through your head?'

'No.' I smiled.

'So will you please tell me what you're thinking?' I rolled my eyes in mock annoyance.

'Fine,' He grinned. 'I was thinking of Lucifer.' He frowned.

'Why?' I shrugged my shoulders. His eyes bored into me.

'I don't know, I was just trying to figure out what he'd do next.' He wrapped his cold arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap.

'Everything will be fine Bella.' He whispered in my ear. I was comforted slightly by his voice and I relaxed a little, his hands reach up along my back causing me to flinch. He looked at me in apology but I could see slight traces of confusion on his face.

'I'm sorry.' He muttered.

'It's ok, my backs just sore.' He frowned.

'Let me see.' I didn't argue and turned willingly around and lifted the back of my shirt up for him to exam the parallel scars on my shoulder blades. I flinched a little as his cold hands examined the swollen bumps. I pulled my shirt back down when he was finished and turned round Edward was frowning.

'What?' I was almost worried.

'I think you should let Carsile have a look. It looks pretty bad Bella, like it's infected or something.' I shook my head.

'It can't be that bad.' I said.

'I think you should let Carsile have a look anyway. Just to be safe.' I shrugged.

'Fine.' Edward got up and led me along the maze of hallways to a door. He knocked gently before opening it and leading me in. I recognised the blonde vampire behind the desk as the one I saw last night (or earlier that morning really). He smiled over at the two of us.

'Hello Bella, Edward. What can I do for you two?' He said in a melodic voice.

'Could you look at Bella? Her backs swollen' He nodded.

'Yes of course.' He got up and motioned me over. I walked towards him and turned around like before lifting the back of my shirt up to show the long scars. It was extremely irritating not knowing what was going on as he examined the damage. Again I flinched as his cold hands came into contact with my shoulder blades. It didn't go unnoticed.

'I'm sorry.' He murmured.

'It's ok.' Then he pulled away and I pulled my shirt back down, turning round and finally begin able to look at there faces to get some sort of clue. Edwards face was full of worry but Carsiles was calm and collected.

'Well,' he began, as I made my way back to Edward. 'It's not infected and the swelling is more like a growth. It looks more like bone than anything else.' Confusion spread across Edwards face.

'But how?' he asked.

'I'm not sure; I've never seen anything like it before. Growths like that never get that big.'

'I know.' I half whispered, they still heard thought and both turned there gaze on me. 'Edward, remember how I was telling you that angels can heal incredibly quickly.' He nodded. 'Well its not unusual for us to … well, regenerate limbs either.' I bowed my head down.

'I don't understand.'

'If I accidentally cut my hand of, it would grow back.' I explained. 'So, my wing's got cut of, so now they'll grow back.'

It was quiet for a minute as both of them stared at me in amazement.

'Why, why didn't you tell us before?' Edward said still amazed.

'It never came up.' I answered honestly. 'And I wasn't positive if they would. Normally it only happens with small limbs, like fingers and hands.' He managed to compose his face again.

'When will they grow out again?' Carsile asked.

'I don't know. I've never heard of anyone who has re-grown wings before. Normally it happens suddenly.' He looked thoughtful for a while then nodded. Edward wrapped his arm round my waist again, though more careful this time.

'Well I could give you some thing for the pain,' he reached into his bag and pulled out a small white bottle and passed it to me. 'Take one of them, you should feel better after a while.' I nodded and me and Edward left to go back to his room, I popped one of the small white pill in my mouth while we walked. I lay down on the black couch again as I let the pill work, it made me slightly drowsy and soon I was asleep, again.

A/N: ok, so I haven't updated in a while, sorry. I just finish my holidays so now I'm back at school so I have to do homework and revision and go to interviews for sixth form etc, etc. so I'm sorry, I hope you like this chapter, it's not that exciting I know. Sorry again, I'll update as soon as I can so please review and bye.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer, I don't own this.

Chapter 13

BPOV

I sat at the piano watching Edwards fingers glide over the ivory keys. It had been a week now. Nothing had happened, Edward and his family had been taking it in turns to look over Charlie but neither had seen or heard of Lucifer. I knew I should be happy but I couldn't stop the sinking feeling in my stomach. This wasn't like him; Lucifer would stop at nothing he wouldn't just give up. Would he?

Edward finished playing and turned to me; I smiled at him then flinched as a sudden pain flared down my back. The wings hadn't grown back yet and though Carlisle pills stopped the general ache, sudden outburst were inevitable and there wasn't much that could be done. Edward gave me and worried look and I just smiled, he worried too much. He started playing once again. I sighed; being with Edward 24/7 should be a luxury. No it was a luxury. I was just so bored. There was nothing to do, I couldn't go to school seeing as I wasn't even meant to be in forks and I had to stay inside the house in case Lucifer made any unexpected arrivals. That meant my mind was free to wander and at the moment it just kept going back to Charlie, I couldn't stop myself from thinking something was wrong.

* * *

A tall boy with long black hair hovered silently above a small house. The man who lived there had left half an hour ago along with his vampire body guard, but that wouldn't stop him, he was smarter than that. She couldn't stop him with a few measly vampires it would take a lot more than that. He'd been observing them for a week now, he knew their patterns and schedules of by heart, and he was ready now. He knew exactly what he was going to do he'd been working on this plan as soon as that dam vampire had distracted him and given her the chance to get away.

The black haired boy smiled his green eyes twinkling. It wouldn't be long now. One more day. Those Idiots knew nothing about what he was doing or planning the element of surprise was with him and they would never know what hit them. _Don't get cocky_ he hissed at himself, _you know as much about them as they know about you, keep on your guard._ Still he couldn't stop the excitement rising, soon he'd get revenge, at midnight when the vampires would swap over; leaving a second open for him but that would be all he would need. Just one split second. Then she'd know what it'd feel like, to have your family ripped away from you, to have every one close to you to be turned on you. She would pay for what she did and he wouldn't stop until she did.

With that he folded his black wings in and darted towards the tree tops to wait.

* * *

EPOV

Alice saw it first. As soon as she did I was by Bella's side, she was screaming on the floor, her whole body glowed white like are fight in the woods but this time brighter. She was kneeled over on the floor her hands clutching her head, I wish I knew what was happening, wish I could stop this but I had no idea. I didn't need to call Carlisle he heard the screaming and was there just after I was. I lifted her of the ground gently, whispering to her, trying to comfort her. I laid her down on the couch and sat next to her still murmuring to her telling her it would be alright, even though I was terrified. I had no idea what was going on. I waited as Carlisle looked her over.

'She's burning up.' He stated. 'I don't know what's going on.' He shook his head. My eye's never left Bella; she was crouched over on the couch now so that she was laying face down clutching at her hair with her hands. She was glowing stronger by the minute, she let out a screech and there was a sound like ripping. The skin on her back had split where two white tips were pushing through. They kept growing out of her back, covered in a sticky yellowish liquid. The white stumps were growing quickly, lengthening the tear down her back more liquid poured out of the wound. Everyone was here by now, all crowded round in shock. None of us had ever seen anything like this. The stumps were almost free now; the skin was quickly re covering the split areas. Bella stopped screaming now she was just panting hard, hands still in her hair but the grip wasn't as tight. The two massive white wings on her back twitched as she flexed them. She managed to stretch them a little but they seem uncoordinated, they were still covered in the yellow puss, it dripped onto the floor. It was better than blood at least; I doubt I'd be able to control myself then.

Bella tried to sit up, I ran to help her, she was trembling with the effort. Still gasping for air.

'Bella, Bella, are you aright, Bella.' She turned her tired head and smiled weakly at me.

'Tired.' She whispered. I nodded. Alice's thoughts chimed into my head, _Let me get her cleaned up, Edward. She just needs sleep. _I nodded toward her and let her carry Bella to the bathroom.

BPOV

I tried to stay awake as Alice carried me to the bathroom and placed me in the bathtub. She found and old cloth and turned the shower on. The hot water was calming as it trickled down my back. Alice gently washed my new wings; I struggled to keep my eyes open. I felt relief fill me now the pain was over. I tried stretching out my new wings; they were heavy and felt weird after getting use to not having them, they were exactly the same as before. They were pure white and thin. After Alice successfully removed all of the gunk and I was somewhat dry with help from Alice's hairdryer. I managed to half walk, half carried to another one of the many rooms I collapsed on the couch and Edward was by my side in seconds smiling weakly his face was full of concern I smile back reassuringly before blacking out completely from exhaustion.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I really hate writing these things every chapter, but I don't want to be sued so, I don't own this. (It's not like anyone reads these anyway.)

Chapter 14.

Midnight, a pale skinned man waited impatiently in the woods. He wondered where his wife was. She was supposed to be here already. Then a beautiful blonde haired woman appeared next to him.

'What took you so long?' He moaned. She grimaced.

'Bella's wings finally grew back, it was disgusting. There was stuff everywhere; it took forever to clear up.'

'Aww… you mean I missed it. That's no fair.' She shuddered at the memory.

'Trust me you did NOT want to be there. Yuck.'

Unfortunalty, while these two were having there conversation, it left there extremely well developed senses distracted and a figure slipped quickly and quietly into the small house, grinning maliciously to himself. He silently walked across the hall and pushed the door open a crack. Sure enough lay the body of a middle aged man, just the man he was after. The man was snoring loudly. The boy pulled out a taped recorder and a needle. He took the long needle and tapped it professionally before stabbing it into the mans arm, sure he may be a heavy sleeper but he wasn't taking any risks, he could kill him now but he wanted to have a little fun first.

Once he was certain it was that the traquilizer he place the recorder on the pillow. He lifted him easily though he was only a teenager; he had no trouble carrying him with one arm. With the other he clicked the play button on the taped recorder. It echoed the mans snoring and then he pushed the window open wide, gripping the man tightly with one arm and jumped pounded hard with his wings to keep aloft. He'd have an hour until the tape recorder finished, now. He couldn't stop grinning at himself; everything was going his way now. He'd done all of that in a matter of seconds right under the noses of those stuck up bloodsuckers. It was all he could do to keep himself from laughing as he flew away into the night.

* * *

I woke in the early morning again, at first I had no idea where I was or what had happened. I sat up suddenly and panic. Then I felt feathers on my back and everything came rushing back. The pain, the exhaustion, the relief. I sighed, and got up and for the first time properly stretch my wings.

I had to be careful not to knock anything over and I examined each one in turn. She how long they were and trying to estimate how strong they were. I figured I be able to fly a little, I have to strengthen them more before I could fly for as long as I used to. I was so exited; I'd finally be able to feel the exhilaration as the wind wiped through my hair at 15,000 feet above everything else. That feeling however was replaced with panic when I saw there was no Edward. I looked around the unfamiliar room, I couldn't see him anywhere.

'Edward.' I called trying to calm myself down. I walked over to the door and opened it walking into the hallway. 'Edward!' I called again, the panic rising in my voice. I jumped when he appeared out of no were next to me.

'Bella.' I glared at him.

'Where were you?' I questioned.

'Down stairs, I didn't know you were awake.' He hesitated, looking at his feet. 'Bella, we need to talk.' Oh god, now what? What happened now?

'Edward what happened? Is everyone ok? What's the matter?' I searched his face, he tried to keep calm but the worry was clear.

'Maybe you should sit down.' He motioned to the couch, but that just made my impatience grow.

'Edward what happened?' I demanded this time. He looked at me as if wondering whether to tell me or not.

'Lucifer, well. Lucifer got Charlie.' My face drained of blood and my knees buckled. Edward had to catch me before I hit the floor. He walked me to the couch and sat me down.

'No, no, no! How could this happen? I knew his would happen, I should have left. This is my fault. Oh god.' I cried as I put my head in my hands, Edward put his arm around me.

'It's ok, Bella. It's going to be alright. Everyone's looking for him, Bella calm down it wasn't your fault.' I shot up instantly.

'How can you say that? If I had just gone like I was going to then Charlie would be fine.' I shouted at him. Then another thought hit, they were out looking for him. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosaline, Carlisle, Esme, were all looking for him. What if something happened to them to? The panic must have been clear on my face because Edward was by my side comforting me instantly.

'I have to go?' I whispered.

'What!' he sounded angry. 'Bella you can't go, it's too dangerous for you.'

I glared hard at him. 'Edward. I. have. To. Go.' He shook his head.

'No, Bella you're not going. I won't let you.'

'Edward, I'm going.'

'No!' he growled this time. I ignored him, and I dive for the door, but I wasn't quick enough, he grabbed my wrist and held it tight. I twisted back round.

'LET ME GO!' I screamed.

'Bella, you're not going!' His grip tightened as I continued to pull at my wrist to free it. He was just as determined as me. I kept struggling and he pulled me towards him locking both of his rock hard arms around me in an unbreakable iron grip.

'GET THE HELL OFF ME EDWARD!' I screamed. He bent his head to whisper in my ear.

'Bella, I'm not letting you go. I won't lose you.' I stopped struggling; I could see this was getting me nowhere. He relaxed as I stopped trying to break free. I turned round in his grip so I was facing him. He pale marble face was so full of concern and worry. I hated to see it distraught like this, it should not be like this, and he should never have to feel this pain. I reached up my hand to stroke his cold cheek, he bent his head lower and I inhaled his smell. It was intoxicating, luring. My hand wrapped round his neck and I pushed my lips to his. His hand relaxed and reached up to tangle themselves in my hair. I pulled him closer. He kissed me back, his tongue searching for an entrance which I gave him. It shot down my throat and I tried not to gasp. I told myself to breath but my heart rate was erratic. I bodies were entwined with each others. This is where we belonged, with each other.

I wrapped my hands round his neck and then I broke away quickly. He looked shocked and I used that distraction in my favour. I shoved him hard backwards making him lose balance and brought one leg up high kicking him square in the chest so that he fell. He smashed backwads into a small table breaking a lamp into fragments. I felt horrible but I had to save Charlie and this was the only option he had given me.

'I'm so sorry Edward.' I cried, tears streaming freely down my face as I raced downstairs for the door but he was too fast. He caught me up quickly, just as I was running down the stair to the living room grabbing me in another steel grip. I could feel my skin start to glow and knew my eyes would know be the same pupil less colour. I pushed my wings out wide breaking his grip and forcing him backwards and went for the door but he shot forward blocking my exit. He lowered himself into a defensive crouch. I know he wouldn't hurt me, but he wouldn't just let me go either. He was determined to make this hard.

I rushed at him and jumped, mustering all the force I could manage and knocking him down, pinning him to the floor, sinking my teeth into his rock hard flesh. I heard him gasp in pain then felt him push me off. Exactly like before, are first fight in the woods, but this time I landed on my feet and went into another crouch. I had to do something different something he wasn't expecting, he was fast and strong but that's wasn't going to stop me. I had to think.

Again Rushed at him and leapt like before but this time I didn't land, he wasn't expecting that he thought I would try to knock him to the floor again he didn't expect me to spread my wing as wide as I could in the small living room and kick him in the jaw, sending him flying backward out the front door. I shot out of the house after him; he got up and stared at me. Good, he was ok at least. Tears were falling freely now as I looked at him, I shouldn't have had to do this.

'Bella.' He called one last time; I can't believe he was still worried about me now.

'I'm sorry Edward.' I breathed one last time, then I ran and jumped and pushed down with all the force I had and I flew over the tree tops, to find the man who had taken my father.

A/N. ok, thank you for the review so far, keep them coming I love hearing what you have to say.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own this.

Reviews. Yay, I'm so glade I have reviews. I love them keep them coming.

cem1818, I know it's sad, don't worry Bella will kick ass and I'm so looking forward to writing that chapter.

Edwardlvrtot, Bella is not evil. She's just doesn't want anyone else to get hurt because she thinks this is all her fault and here's more.

Midnightwritter, muwhahaha. I know great isn't it? Just wait you haven't seen her at her best just yet.

Elven at heart. Thank you, that means a lot. Updating ASAP I swear.

The sad angel in hell. Will do.

Wingedspirit, I know sad I'm sure Edward will get some sort of own back. Hmm… Maybe sending her shopping with Alice or worse … hmmmm…

Nishalini, she was thinking it's all her fault and that they don't know Lucifer like she does. Trust me he is an Evil little (insert word of choice) and she thinks if she goes alone then no one else will get hurt. Sigh…

Chapter 15

EPOV

I sat there staring at the sky, she was gone. I'd lost her. That was the only thing that was in my head right now, everything else seemed unimportant. I could remember all too clearly the pain her expression held, the tears that fell down that beautiful face as she flew away. I remember the last words she muttered. _I'm sorry Edward_. Why? She had nothing to apologize for, she was flying into danger and I had to stop her, I could let that monster get at my Bella.

The emptiness I felt was now being filled with other emotions, anger, pain and most of all determination, determination to find and kill whatever thing could do such things. I didn't know where Lucifer was or were Bella was going; I had no idea what to do. So I did the only thing I could think to do. Run. My feet guided me I'm not sure how, they seemed to know where to go though. I ran threw rivers and woods never stopping. My whole body was being pulled by some invisible force to where I needed to go, were I needed to be. I let my heart lead me, back to the place were I belonged.

BPOV

I flew over the forest, flew higher and higher. Through the grey cloud and into the blue sky on the other side. The air up here was cold and thin, the fresh tears on my face started to freeze. The breeze was light and the sun on my back should have felt great, the wind in my wings and the weightless feeling I had now was what I had wanted wasn't it? To get back in the air and be free again. To feel the exhilaration as I flew high leaving the whole world behind me. That was what I wanted.

No, that used to be what I wanted. This feeling of freedom, being alone, having time to think, that used to be the only thing I ever dreamt of. The sun on my back, the breeze on my skin, the world below a perfect moving picture. I used to enjoy these things, now they were meaningless, because I had no one to share them with. I wasn't whole anymore, the other part of me had been ripped away, and I'd been torn in two. All I wanted to do was curl up into a ball and cry. I had to leave, to save Charlie but I felt like I was dieing inside, even if I went back he would never want me again. Not after what I'd done. Not now.

I tried to ignore those thoughts; I had to concentrate on getting Charlie back. If only I had an idea where he would go. I knew him, he'd want to play first, and he'd want a dramatic ending. A big stage and audience, some where place he'd be rewarded. There was only one place I could think of that would offer him that but it was way too much of a risk, the likely hood of me getting out were going to be slim against Lucifer anyway but there it would be impossible. Maybe I should get back up. Help. No, I couldn't drag more people with me on this; maybe I could offer an exchange instead. My life for Charlie's that would be fair. It was my only choice anyway, I sighed as I turned right. I just hope I was making the write decision.

* * *

The figure landed on a rocky ledge engraved deep into the wall of a cavern. He kneeled low on the damp, rock and bowed his head in front of a large man sat on a less than impressive thrown, surrounded by guards. Although the man worn no heavy gold, no fine clothes, had no beautiful palace he gave off an air of authority. He studied the boy with very little interest.

'She's coming.' He raised his head and sneered. 'She'll be here soon, and then I can finish what she started.'

The man was old, face wrinkled over generations. He kept calm and made no move to smile at the boys efforts. He merely nodded and said simply.

'Do not under estimate her Lucifer.' He turned his golden eyes to stare deeply at the boy who still kneeled in front of him. 'Before the week is over one of you will perish and there are as many chances that it will be you, rather than her.' This made the boy frown. He had always tried to impress him, yet everything he did was overlooked. He stood quickly.

'I have the upper hand, I've been preparing for this. I know what I'm doing. She's weak, it will be easy.' The man raised his hand to silence him and even thought the quick tongued boy hadn't finished he wouldn't disobey someone with this much power.

'Maybe.' He started. 'But that has changed nothing. The odds are still equal and I have seen no change. There can only be one future Lucifer, the one with you or the one without you.' The boys anger was rising he hated being talked down to, like he was a child, like he was nothing. No one else would ever talk to him like that but before he could say anything he was interrupted again.

'Now is not the time for arguments.' The old man stated strongly. 'Save your strength. If you want to do anything of uses sleep. You know as much as I that you will need your strength. Now go!' the last words echoed round the empty cavern in the shadows made by its great wall. Stalactites swung gently above. The boy took flight immediately, black wings invisible against the darkness of the incredibly high ceiling. Thoughts filled with sweet revenge he was soon to achieve.

A/N: thank you for reading, please review. Updating ASAP swear k.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer, once again. I don't own this. (Happy)

A/N: Oh and I think most of this chap will be a flash back, sorry but it's the only way I could think to show WHY Bella has to run away in the first place.

Reviews.

Night script you are the only one to ask that. You'll see if Edward finds Bella, the old man is a very, very old angel, with some hidden talents. You'll see soon enough.

sailor-ahiru. Thank you for the comment, I think I will get a beta reader, I'll look for one when I have time.

Wingedspirit , YUP shopping with Alice, I might add that at the end. Hmmm… (Evil grin)

cem1818 sorry not this chapter soon, soon I promise. No need to threaten me with your ninja skills.

SnapDragonGurl don't worry it ends happily. For some ….

Chapter 16

BPOV

I was exhausted; I glided down and landed heavily on my feet staggering forward a few paces. I would have to work on landing a bit more. I walked over to the small stream I had chosen to land next to kneeling down to drink, the cold water made me shiver as it slide down my throat. I leaned back on my knees and stared at my reflection. I looked tired, the bags under my eyes stood out a mile on my already pale skin, which had gotten given whiter due to the extreme cold from flying at high altitudes. My hair was a tangled mess and I didn't feel any better than I looked. All I wanted was sleep but every time my eyelids shut images of Charlie flashed through my head and they were open again, I hadn't eaten in a while either. It's not exactly practical to go shopping when you're trying to save your fathers life though and every moment my thought's managed not to be preoccupied with worry for Charlie they were full of memories of Edward.

I leaned my heavy head on my knees and let the tear roll down my cheeks. I didn't know how much longer I could do this, maybe it would be better to have just stayed and died when I'd first broken the rules. Then I wouldn't be in this mess now. I would never have hurt Edward, Charlie would be none the wiser and I could have spared Ryan's life. I'll still never understand why he did that. Risk his life for mine. I should have taken his advice the first time, stayed, never have gotten involved in the human world that's what caused all this, barely 2 mouths ago. The events were still lodge in my memory.

* * *

_Flash Back._

'_Lou are you coming or not!' I called down the corridor, I waited for a reply._

'_Yeah, wait a sec, I can't find the map.' I groaned loudly, while Lucifer came out of his tiny dormitory panting, empty handed._

'_You got it.' He shook his head glumly. I groaned again._

'_So how do you suggest we get to New York, without a map?' I asked. He shrugged._

'_Well it's not my fault I can't find it.' There was a chuckle from the door next to his._

'_This what you looking for?' Ryan came out waving the map in the air. Lucifer scowled playfully. I just rolled my eyes._

'_You know if you two keep mucking around we'll never get there.' I snatched the map out of Ryan's hand. He just chuckled some more and Lucifer tried not to smile._

'_Bella, you know you can't map read.' He said, I growled then chucked it at Lucifer._

'_Will you just hurry up' I picked up my back pack and slung it over one shoulder. 'If I wait any longer mom, will change her mind. The only reason she's letting me go in the first place is because you two are coming.'_

'_Yes that's because we don't trip in fin air or fall of a cliff and forget our wings.' I glared a Lucifer._

'_Oh, ha ha, very funny.'_

'_Come on then kids lets go,' Ryan said at that moment, ruffling mine and Lucifer's hair and laughing as we both glared at him. He started striding of toward the exit. Me and Lucifer dragging behind trying to keep up. Ryan was 19 while Lucifer and I were still 17, now that's really not a lot but in reality that means that Ryan is around 31 so he see me and lou as little kids. We worked our way around the little winding mazes of corridors until we can to a thick wooden door. It towered above us and the four guard standing guards were all extremely intimidating, I'd walked past this door a thousand times before and had never been through it. It was the main entrance; no one was aloud out without permission. Ryan walked over and hand a small pass to the guard. He looked at the three of us then back._

'_For what reason are you leaving?' he asked. I tried not to be scared but to be honest I was petrified. Ryan didn't even flinch though. _

'_Recreational purposes only. We plan on taking a look around the city, that's all. We all know the precautions.' The guard nodded again. Then stepped aside. It felt amazing to step through the door out into the outside; the air was fresh and cold. The door shut behind us and immediately vanished. Of course we knew it was still there but it blended brilliantly into the white rock of the mountain side. I stared round at the mountain side, pure white rock with a few scrawny trees breaking though the cracks._

'_Hey, Bella stop day dreaming. Let's get going.' Lou called. I spun round snapping back into reality. Ryan had the map out and was fiddling with a compass, Lou was already in the air hovering overhead on glossy black wings beckoning for me to join him. I laughed then launched myself into the air to glide next to him. My white wings a complete contrast to his black. We chased each other in the air currents while Ryan sorted our directions out. He jumped into the air to join us his wing span larger than both mine and Lou's and he flew high on brown white fleck wings like a hawk. He smile_

'_This way.' He called down pointing north and then flew of toward the sun rise._

_It didn't take as long as I though it would to get to New York. Soon we were flying high over the greenery of central park and gazing down with wonder at the mile high sky scrapers._

'_Wow.' I breathed. Lou glided closer to me and almost mimicking my amazement._

'_Wow, indeed.' Ryan laughed over head._

'_Well lets go look around rather than waiting up here then.' With that he tucked his wings in a dived down toward the ground. Lou gave me an evil grin._

'_Race ya.' I smiled back and both of us copying Ryan. _

'_3, 2, 1… GO!' I shouted and we plunged down to the greenery below. The ground sped closer to meet us and wind whipped though our hair, we stayed level with each other all the way down, both trying to be as streamline as possible, hurtling toward the ground The ground was getting closer incredibly quickly now. We were a few miles up but neither of us slowed down. Feeling like a meteor plummeting to earth, counting down till we hit. 4 miles, 2, now, just before hitting the earth we spread our wings wide, turning so we'd land on our feet, catching the air to slow our landing. Like opening a parachute there was a sudden lurch before we glided down to the tree tops landing in a small clearing, abandoned by everyone. Ryan was leaning against a tree, brown hair barely ruffled from the rush of the wind, wings still spread wide, it was surprising how his lanky figure could hold them._

'_What took you so long?' He teased, walking toward us tucking his wings in tightly to his back. 'Now hurry up and hide your wings before some one sees.'_

'_Sure.' Lou pulled of a jacket and pulled his wings against his back before slipping it back on, making him look almost normal. I did exactly the same, so did Ryan so if any humans did see us we'd just look like we had very strong shoulders._

'_Right all set.' Lou and I both nodded. 'Then let's go.' With that we walked off to the heart of New York City. Where every thing was about to go wrong._

A/N ok, sorry again for 1 not updating sooner, 2 for the fact I still did tell why Bella ran away, 3 the fact that the next chap will also probably have a lot of flash back too. Again I am very very sorry; I don't know how else I could've told you all the info like her and Lucifer being friends etc. Plus I had a little writer block, trying to think whether I should uses vamps or humans for the next part or both so once again sorry. Pls R and R I can use tips to make my writing better.

Thanks. M, M, M


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, okay

a/nYay, I finally got a beta. Thank you, spam hearts jasper. Sorry it took so long but here we are, I finally give you chapter 17 of innocence of angels.

**Present day**

EPOV

I ran through trees, over streams, across valleys. I had no idea where I was and the others had tried to call me back. They tried to reason with me in their minds, but soon I was out of hearing range.

It was raining hard; I was soaked but it didn't bother me. I saw flashes of Bella, innocent and sweet. My Bella. Then I saw him, smirking at me, goading me on as if he knew I was helpless. As if he'd already gotten to her and he knew I was running for no reason. I pushed that image out of my head as soon as I saw it. I couldn't give up. Bella was still alive, she had to be.

**Approximately 2 months ago, New York, Central Park**

"_Ok, so what do you want to see first?" I asked as we walked down one of the densely packed streets. It was amazing how many people could fit on one thin stripe of pavement. _

"_There's the statue of liberty, Ellis Island, the Empire State building, Time Square, 5th Avenue, the Chrysler building, Guggenheim museum, Staten Island, Rockefeller Centre, Grande Central Terminal, the Natural History Museum, Metropolitan Museum of Art, or the Museum of Modern Art. Oh and there's Trinity Church, too." Lou and Ryan stared at me in disbelief._

"_What?"_

"_You really thought this through, didn't you?" Lou asked, his shock still visible on his face._

"_I did some research." I shrugged. He just laughed. _

"_You've been planning this for awhile."_

"_You know I have." I glared at him but it faded when I saw his smile. I punched him lightly on the arm. "So where do you want to go?"_

"_Hmm, maybe we should get some food first."_

"_I know a place near the Empire State building." Ryan suggested. He'd been to New York more than most people. That was why Renee had been so easy to persuade when he was involved._

"_Yeah sounds good. Let's kill two birds with one stone."_

"_So to the Empire State building it is." Lou said and started walking in the direction Ryan had directed him in._

_After quite a bit of walking down busy sidewalks, we got to the place; it was nice but crowded. We went into the Empire State building straight after. Walking through the reception was amazing, people crowding into the small space like the busy streets outside, but here it was more . . . official. A bronze plaque on the wall behind the small reception desk was engraved with the picture of the building. Lou was beaming; he loved places like this. I glanced at him but he was still trying to study every aspect of the building._

"_Great isn't it?" I whispered. He nodded. "Wait till you see Trinity Church." He turned to smile at me, black hair glistening and eyes glowing with excitement. I laughed, breaking the eerie silence, and a number of people to look my way. We spent a while longer before we left. We still had plenty to see._

_We looked around the city, we walked down 5th Avenue, (but it wasn't really our type of thing). The museums were amazing and looking at human history was interesting, though some things we just laughed at, causing more glares. When you live longer it's easier to keep track of history and some of the ideas they had were so far from the truth. For example ancient Egyptians were nothing more than a bunch of overly-religious thieves. They never had kings and they were far from civilized._

_We left before we would be kicked out. "What now?" I asked between breaths, still laughing. Surprisingly, Lou answered this._

"_Trinity Church." He shot a glance at me. "I hear it's pretty impressive." I smiled._

_Ryan hailed a cab._

"_Trinity church it is then."_

**Present day**

**Crack.**

Another guard hit the stone wall of the training arena, unconscious, sliding down to the floor to be carted away to the infirmary. Standing in the centre Lucifer frowned. This was too easy; he needed something more challenging if he was going to get any better. He could already beat the best guards they had (all fully armed with the latest battle gear) with his bare hands. He looked around at the line of guards that waited patiently for their turns, trained to show no emotion whatsoever (and very good at it, he thought). None even flinched as he took the last one out, but he knew that no matter how well they disguised it, they were terrified. Each guard went through rigorous tests; from fire walking to diving to extreme depths without ever breaking a sweat. He should know, having done them himself, but he'd seen many of them carted away from this arena in tears.

An old man walked through the door then, topaz eyes gleaming. Several guards accompanied him and all of the room's occupants kneeled. Lucifer did the same, but rose again to stare at the man.

"Have you made any progress?" He asked, eyeing the blood stained walls. Lucifer made no attempt to smile; he unraveled the bandages on his hands and threw them on the floor as he walked to the other side of the room.

"How do you expect me to make any progress while fighting them?" He waved a hand at the guards, half shouting. Still they did not move. The anger swelled inside of him. "This is pointless. How can I improve, how can I get better? I'm already stronger than any guard. I need a challenge! Not these morons." He was glaring now, hands balled into fists at his sides. The older man nodded, thinking.

"Yes, maybe you have a point." His expression didn't differ as he chose two of his own guards. "Let's see how you fair against these." The guards walked to the mat, and at first they seemed like any other. They wore the same armour and were in no better fitness than the others but he didn't question them as he took his place in the centre of the mat once again.

The left struck first, leaping forward so swiftly it barely gave Lucifer a chance to swerve. He rolled out the way, bringing his leg around in an attempt to kick the guard in the back. The guard was a lot quicker, though, and gracefully ducked out of the way before leaping again, knocking him to the floor this time. Bringing both of his legs underneath him, Lucifer kicked the guard square in the stomach, using the momentum to get to his feet. The guard was already back in a crouching position, waiting expectantly. These were unlike anything he'd been up against before.

The guard slashed out at him, quickly punching with his left hand then right, again and again, always mere millimetres from his face, never giving him time to block. They were faster.

In his concentration he'd forgotten the second guard, who charged from behind, smacking him into the hard wall. They were stronger.

He turned quickly to face them both head on. Spreading his black wings out he pounded down with them hard, the gust knocked the guards off balance, and he took this opportunity to punch the first in the head, making his nose gush red liquid. The guard snarled. It was now that Lucifer noticed what was so special about these guards in particular.

Their eyes were pitch black, skin hard and pale and wings seemed to glow slightly in the dim light. They were part vampire.

In his distraction the right vampiric angel lunged, punching Lucifer in the stomach. There was a loud thud as his head smacked against the stone wall. The last thing he saw was his own red blood pooling on the floor before everything went black.

**2 months ago, Trinity Church, New York**

_The large, cedar doors of Trinity Church creaked as we pushed them open gently. Inside stained- glass windows shone rainbows of colour onto the marble floor, and the high ceilings were decorated with ornate designs and gold embossing._

_Portraits of significant events from the Bible decorated the walls, bordered with heavy wooden frames, and pictures of angels with the purest white wings and glowing halos that were beautiful far beyond my expectations. People milled around the large church, some in small tour groups, others by themselves. Our footsteps echoed as we walked down the wide centre isle._

"_I never imagined . . ." Lou left off. I nodded in agreement. I planned this most of my life, read books, planned by map; any information that was accessible had been scrutinized with the greatest care, but I'd never been able to picture it. Ryan sat down along a row of benches but Lou and I walked around the building. He paused in an almost abandoned alcove; it was hidden in the shadows and probably not the most impressive part of the church. A crumbling mural was painted on the wall, surely a once-beautiful piece of art that was now barely recognizable._

_Lou stroked a finger along the wings of one of the angels. "She looks like you." That startled me._

"_What?" He pointed to the angel in the picture._

"_That angel looks just like you." I looked closely at the picture, but the figure was difficult to make out since the paint was badly faded and cracked with age. The angel was quite slim and curved, with long flowing brown hair and beautiful white wings._

"_Are you kidding? For one, I don't have a halo and two, I'd never be that beautiful." Lou just stared at me._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Lou, look at me; do you see anything that makes me prettier than any one else? I'm ordinary; plain and simple."_

"_I don't think you are." He continued to stare at me. "I think anyone who thinks you're plain must be blind or stupid. You're more beautiful than that angel, and you're probably the most beautiful angel I've ever seen." I was too shocked to know what to say. Lou just shrugged and turned around then called over his shoulder. "Don't let it go to you're head though."_

_I shook my head and walked after him. Lou was always full of surprises _

_We met up with Ryan, who was still sitting on the benches. He looked up and smiled. "Ready to leave?"_

"_Yup," Lou answered, I was about to agree when a women screamed, the doors to church flew open and slammed against the wall. Everyone in the church turned around to see as a man dressed in a balaclava and holding a gun walked though the door followed by a group of at least 20 others. _

"_Everyone get to the back of the church. Now!" The leader shouted as 3 other men closed the doors and barricaded them shut. Everyone rushed to the alter. _

"_What the heck?!" Ryan muttered under his breath, but didn't move. A priest came rushing down the isle toward the leader, started rambling about how "We could talk about this" and "It didn't have to result in violence"._

"_Shut up!" The man pointed his gun at the priest's head. The priest looked like he was going to have a heart attack. "Shut up and get to the back of the church like the rest of'em."_

"_Pl-pl-please, there i-i-is no need for th-th-that." He stammered._

"_No there won't be, if you do what I say. Now get to the back of the damn church!"_

_The priest ignored him, and instead began to pray. "Oh heavenly father, please forgive them, they do not know what they do."_

"_SHUT UP!"_

'_And do not blame them for their sins, but let them repent."_

"_I said shut up!"_

"_Ryan we have to do something."_

"_Bella, don't even think about it. We can't interfere.'"_

"_Ryan he's going to kill him."_

"_Bella . . ."_

**BANG**

"_Oh no." The priest's body lay in a heap on the white marble floor, blood pouring out of the recently- made bullet hole in his head. His eyes were still open but glazed over; if he were alive he'd look just like he were staring at something far away . . . but he wasn't. He was dead. The blood poured out, surrounding him like a red halo._

_How could someone be so cruel? How could some one kill someone else so brutally? The whole church was silent. Small children cried silently and everyone was in shock. Anger built inside me._

"_WHAT KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU?" I screamed; I couldn't help it. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?"_

"_Bella, calm down." Ryan held on to me. Lou just stared at the lifeless body on the floor. The only noise came from me._

"_YOU'RE SICK, A SICK, TWISTER, EVIL BASTARD!"_

"_Shut yer little girlfriend up or she'll be next!" He shouted._

"_Bella, calm down. We can't get involved, were not allowed."_

"_I won't let him hurt any one else." I whispered. With that I pulled away from Ryan's grasp. I stood in front of the man who just shot and kill the innocent priest._

"_Get out," I growled through clenched teeth. He just stared and laughed._

"_Why would I take orders from you?" He started to raise his gun. _

_Then I did the only thing I could think of, the only thing that I could do to scare this man so badly he'd never forget this day, ever. Suddenly there was a large ripping sound and I let my white wings fold out until they were at they maximum wing span. I could feel my whole body glowing white and knew my eyes would be the exact same colour. I could only hope I looked like that angel in the mural now. I pushed with my wings, blowing the man backward and rising slightly._

"_GET OUT!" I repeated and this time every single man ran like there was no tomorrow._

"_What the heck are you doing, Bella?!" Ryan ran over and grabbed my arm, dragging me out of the church and into a near by alley way. Then he and Lou released their wings and flew out into the cloudless sky._

**a/n. Again, i would just like to thank my new beta , so rand r people. tell me what u think.**


	18. Chapter 18

﻿

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this . . . you get the picture.

**Chapter 18**

I wiped the moisture from my cheeks, my eyes stinging from crying. My shoulders ached terribly, but I wasn't going to stop. Instead, I took a small running-jump and flapped hard, soaring into the air again. Before I could fly into the cover of the cloud, however, I though I caught a glimpse of something shimmer in the corner of my eye.

E**POV**

I stopped suddenly; in the distance I could hear something, it was very faint but it was there none the less. I stood still, trying to block the sounds around me; the animals, the breeze rushing through the trees, the flowing stream. I don't know how long I stood there; it seemed like forever as I strained even my hearing to perceive it. Then I realized what it was; a sound I was so in tune with that I could never forget it, a sound that filled me with hope, a heart beat. Her heart beat. That unnaturally fast paced beat, which sometimes seemed as if it wasn't beating at all.

I was running again in an instant, faster than before, because this time I knew where I was going; this time my running had a purpose, and it wasn't just aimless searching. I had finally found her, but as I got closer I slowed. I could here her more clearly now; hear her heavy breathing, from over exertion, hear her silent sobs. I could feel my dead heart breaking; no one should be able to hurt Bella. Then I saw her as I stood at the edge of the tree line, just out of sight. I wanted to run to her and comfort her but something stopped me; tears streaked her cheeks and she looked exhausted but underneath everything there was still a look of determination. She slowly stood up, wiping the tears away as if they were never there. She took a running leap just as I walked out of the tree cover.

She flew higher into the air, white wings lifting her effortlessly, looking much more graceful than she was on the ground; a smile crept onto my lips as I remembered the way she had trouble walking on a flat surface. This time I wouldn't let her get away and even though she was almost invisible above the clouds I could see her clearly and ran after her.

**Outside POV**

Black hair and black wings distinguished the boy that lay unconscious on a small bed; his head was wrapped in a bandage. He shifted slightly as he started to drift awake, and groaned as opened his eyes to find an older man in front of him.

"Awake, finally." Lucifer grunted in response barely acknowledging him.

"She'll be here soon and you are far from ready." He glared at his elder.

"Thanks to your vampires," he hissed. "I'm not stupid. I know that it isn't allowed, and you should, too." The old man smirked, the only emotion Lucifer had ever seen him show.

"It may be against the rules, but then again, I am the one who makes them." The old man's yellow gaze bore into his own. Lucifer muttered something that sounded like a swear word.

"It doesn't matter anyway; Bella isn't a vampire."

"No, she isn't." He said face returning back to it emotionless form. "However she is bringing vampires with her."

"What?!" He struggled to sit up.

"She'll be accompanied by two or three."

"Why?"

"I have as much knowledge for the reason as you do."

"Right," he mumbled under his breath.

"You will be ready when she gets here and you will destroy her, or have you forgotten what she did? What's at stake?"

"No, I haven't." He stared at the wall to avoid eye contact.

"Good," the man said, rising. "I wouldn't like to go back on our deal, and I'm sure you wouldn't either."

"Yes, I know. I remember!" Lucifer shouted, eyes meeting with the old man's. He nodded once then left. The black-haired boy collapsed onto the bed, rubbing the sides of his head.

_Like I could ever forget._

**Bpov**

I stared dazedly at the mountain range below me, taking in very few detail as I sailed over it; the air was cold and my wings were sore but I only had a little further to go. I could see the marble white mountain in the distance, marking how far I had left to go. I shuddered to think about what they had done and I couldn't even bring myself to think about whether Charlie would still be alive or not. No, no, he had to be alive. I pushed harder and I could see the mountain more clearly now; from a distance it would have looked like any other but up close it stuck out like a sore thumb, entirely white like all the others, but made of marble. It was hard and white but seemed rough rather than smooth. There were barely and plants growing and the ones that had managed to find a gap were small and withering. I circled above slowly, getting lower, looking out for a certain point on the great mass. It took me a few hours before I spotted one and glided gently down, unexpectedly running into something cold and hard

* * *

Once again i would just like to thank my beta and all my reviewer's so far especially illusjon, that review made me so happy and even though you were tired it still one of the longest review's i've ever gotten.

So keep reviewing people, all advice is welcome good, bad, other.


	19. Chapter 19

﻿

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight.

**A/N**: So, so sorry, but I had to spend almost all of my time on revision and exams, but they're finished now so I should be able to update more quickly.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

* * *

**BPOV**

I stepped back from the object I had run into and stared, I was met with bright topaz eyes, pale skin and short, spiky black hair. "Alice?" I asked, half-shocked; out of all the people I expected, she was **not **one of them. Her face wore a mixture of concern and anger, but concern quickly won and I was pulled into a tight hug.

"Bella, I'm so glade I found you! I saw you come here and I saw…" she trailed off; I didn't really want to know what she saw.

"Alice, you're crushing me." I managed to gasp and she let go. I looked around but I couldn't see anyone else nearby. "Where's . . ." I didn't need to finish the question for her to know who I was talking about.

"He ran after you when you left so he should be near here." I nodded. I was about to argue that neither of them should be there, but I caught the look in Alice's eyes that told me there wasn't any point. I sighed. "We should wait for Edward to get here." She stated firmly and I shook my head.

"If we stay outside much longer someone will spot us."

"He shouldn't be long." She replied and my heart seemed to agree with her because it ached so much to go to him.

"Fine. Half an hour."

**EPOV**

I saw her land somewhere on the white mass a while ago and I could hear Alice's thoughts telling me where to go. I ran round the large structure and must have been halfway there when a spear flew past, missing the back of my head by inches. The impact with the rock made a resounding bang in the empty space and left several deep cracks in the strong rock. I stopped abruptly and an angel with brown wings twice the size of Bella's landed in front.

"Leave," he growled. "Your kind isn't permitted here." I was slightly taken aback but I wouldn't leave for anyone, not until I found Bella.

"No."

"You only get one warning." He growled and with that, pulled the spear from where it was lodged and hurled the sharp object towards me. I dodged the point and ran on; I didn't have time for this, and hopefully I could outrun him. I looked over my shoulder but couldn't see him or hear his thoughts.

I ran around the last bend and saw both Bella and Alice waiting against the rock. As soon as I saw her I picked her up and kissed her soft lips. When I pulled back she was gasping and her eyes looked subdued, sad. I swept her hair away from her face. "Don't ever do that again." She leaned her head against my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled. "You're not angry." I kissed the top of her head.

"I could never be angry at you." Just then, Alice interrupted.

"Bella." I released her so she could turn around.

"Okay," she walked up to the wall and moved her hand around on the surface, feeling for something. She stopped at one point and pulled a silver chain from around her neck. A small locket hung from the end, covered in gem stones, and she pressed it against the rock were her hand had stopped. There was a loud creak and the whole rock face seemed to move back. "Okay, done." She placed the locket back around her neck. "A little help." She turned to Alice, who nodded and walked up, pushing against the rock face. A small rectangle on the floor -about the size of a door- moved backwards into a dark tunnel.

Bella sighed and picked up my hand. "Here we go then."

**Outside POV**

One of the guards flew down onto the ledge and knelt in front of the old man.

"Vampires have been detected on the south side of the mountain sir." The old man nodded and turned to Lucifer, who stood patiently behind him.

"Ready?" The boy grunted in response.

"Sure." The man turned back to guard.

"Get them here quickly." The guard nodded and flew away, followed by two others.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy this." Lucifer sneered once they were gone. The man didn't meet his gaze.

"We'll see soon enough, won't we?"

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

﻿

Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, etc.

A/N i am soooo sorry, my computer broke and then i couldn't log in and everything went wrong. However now it's fixed. YAY

* * *

**BPOV**

We walked down the corridor, footsteps echoing in the narrow passageway. I gripped Edward's cold hand harder in mine. No one spoke while we continued down the corridor. We hadn't seen anyone else so far - this corridor wasn't used much, just an old exit. It went on for a while when Edward stopped behind me, and when I began to ask why, he just shushed me. I tried to listen to what he had heard and for a while I couldn't hear anything, just silence. Then I heard the footsteps scrapping the white stone underneath us. There weren't any other corridors leading of this one and the only way was back but by now all the exits would be more heavily guarded. The footsteps were getting closer; by the sound there were about five people. I heard Edwards's low growl beside me.

"There's no way out," Alice stated. She didn't say anything else but I could guess what she thought; if we wanted to get through we would have to fight. Edward nodded, it was our only way, and he instinctively pushed me behind him. The footsteps were louder, a few more paces before they came around the corner.

Suddenly they stopped, and I hoped maybe they hadn't seen us, but that was pointless. Edward gave another, louder growl. I peered beyond Edward; I was right - there were about five or six guards with us in the thin passage.

"We have orders not to attack." The guard in front had spoken. "We are to take you to the main hall."

"And what makes you think we'll come?" Edward growled back.

"You don't have much of a choice."

"Edward," I hissed. "We should go with them."

"What?" He turned to me.

"We need to find Lucifer to find Charlie." I whispered. "And we're surrounded, anyway." Alice nodded in agreement.

"Fine." He sighed and straightened up from his crouch. "Which way?" he asked the guards.

We followed them down corridor after corridor, some wide enough for Lorries to pass through but others barely able to fit one person. The hall we were in now was small but it was widening. We soon stepped out onto a wide platform at the edge of a huge opening, shadowing the bottom and top of the tall ceiling. Other small platforms sprouted from different places around the giant cavern, each crowded with guards and other angels - but no Charlie. I shuddered remembering the last time I was here.

I was snapped out of my memories by Edward's hand on my shoulder, he smiled reassuringly and I felt a little better. Someone called across from the opposite side, bringing my attention to one small platform high up and set deep into the wall with one angels I recognised.

"Lucifer!" I shouted. "Where's Charlie?" He smirked and flew down, black wings merging with the shadows before landing on the edge of the stone ledge. I felt Edward pull me closer defensively. He laughed.

"Can't you go anywhere without your little body guard?" Edward growled at this.

"Where is he, Lucifer?" He frowned, slightly.

"He's fine." He glared at me. "For the moment." Edward growled louder.

"Shut your little vampire up." He snarled. Then everything went quiet, on the platform Lucifer had just been standing emerged a larger, much older angel. Lucifer seemed to snarl at him before leaping off the platform and flying up. The man nodded towards him before walking to the edge of the platform, he smiled down maliciously with sharp teeth.

"Hello, Bella, Edward, and Alice."

"How does he know-" Edward was interrupted half way through.

"How do I know your names?" His smile grew. "I know a lot more than you think." All of a sudden Alice froze, her eyes blank as if she was staring of into some far-away place.

"Alice?" I asked. "What do you see?"

"Nothing. I-I can't see anything." The man laughed.

"Of course not. That would be cheating; it would ruin the surprise as well." His laugh bounced of the cavern wall and it felt like the whole building was shaking. When he had stopped he turned back to me, cold yellow eye gazing straight through me. "Now, for what we've actually come here for. Bella, you want your father back, yes?" I nodded. "Then you'll fight Lucifer."

"What?!" I gazed across the hall at the black winged angel he's back stood toward me.

"If you want your father all you have to do is fight with Lucifer. Simple." Edward gripped my shoulder harder.

"Bella you don't have to do this. We can find another way."

"That is a nice thought, but you're completely surrounded and if you refuse, well, I just can't let that happen. I mean, you've already broken the law once, if that isn't enough reason it kill you. And now you've lead _vampires_ into our territory. That is treason."

"Bella," Edward whispered. I shook my head.

"He's right Edward, this is the only way." The old man smiled overhead.

"Then let's start, shall we?" With that I stepped forward to the edge, away from Edward's comforting grip. I took several deep breaths before I could stop shaking and I let my wings out and jumped. I soared around the outside a few times to get my balance. Lucifer hadn't stepped to the edge yet. For all the time I'd known him, I'd never thought I would fight him.

He finally gave a shrug of his shoulders and jumped off the edge, unfurling his wings mid-jump. I hadn't noticed before but he had grown, a lot, over the years. His wing span now shadowed mine completely but his face looked the most different - his whole expression was sad, sullen. Not like before, the other times he was always seemed to enjoy it, now it was as if there was something wrong.

He positioned himself so that we were opposite each other, his eyes dull.

"Lou, you don't have to -"he glared at me.

"What do you know?!" he shouted across at me. "How could you know what I do and don't have to do?! You're the person who got us into all of this, Bella; this is all your fault!" I flinched away from his harsh voice, he started shaking his head. "There's nothing I can do, not anymore." He said almost too low for me to hear.

* * *

**a/n: Right, I think you can guess what's next, but I would like to know whose point of view you would like it to be in. You can either review or tell me or PM, or you can vote on my poll. Please tell me so I can write the next chap as quickly as possible.**


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: yay, now this is going to be really long… a couple of chapters rolled into one maybe to make up for all my absences

A/N: yay, now this is going to be really long… a couple of chapters rolled into one maybe to make up for all my absences. (Really can't apologise enough) as well as a lot of POV changes hopefully you won't get to confused, so the grand finale, though I'll have at least two finishing chapters after this. Oh and please R&R.

Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own twilight.

* * *

Chapter 21:

EPOV

I watched as Bella flew round the cavern, she seemed so small compared with that beast. I had to fight the urge to go to her and run, I had to trust her. No matter how bad this seemed and how worried I was for her, no mater how much I though I should stop her I also knew she needed to do this to.

I watched as her white wing stood out against the shadows and she glided round before almost treading air with her wings. She look more like a angel now, one sent from heaven above, that I could almost believe that she was, a beautiful miracle from god and I swore then and there that if the creature even laid a finger on her I would make him pay.

APOV

I tried concentrating again but all I could see was blank. Edward turned to me a worried look on his face, he looked like he was almost in physical pain watching and waiting for this fight to start. I tried to image what I would feel like if it were Jasper in this situation, tried to imagine what he must feel like now and a shiver ran down my spine. I tried again anything to keep my concentration away from the scene about to start; I tried looking for Charlie, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, as well as Bella and Edwards's future. Anything just to make sure I wasn't totally blind but as soon as I got a lock on anything my visions seemed to hit a bolder or block of some kind. I looked up to the stand, the old angel with yellow eyes was staring at us, no. me in particular, his grin was malicious and curious at the same time and then it hit me that it was not only him that was blocking my vision but him who was taking pleasure from it but why?

Suddenly I knew. He had the same abilities as I had, the whole reason he knew we were coming was because he saw it and he not only had the abilities to see it but to also stop other people from seeing it. He smiled and nodded as if he saw the accusation on my face. Edward heard my thoughts and growled up at him. Then his head turned and I followed his gaze.

It was starting.

* * *

BPOV

I stared at him for a while I couldn't believe the boy I grew up with could become this, so happy then, now he was so sad. I could barely stand to look at his face. A thought popped into my head and without thinking I blurted it out loud.

"Do you remember when Renee, she used to say we were like twins, except, rather than being identical, we were almost the complete opposite of each other." I couldn't help the timid smile that rose to my face. "She said we were like two side of the same coin." I looked up for a moment I could see the same boy I knew years ago the one I loved like a brother. A small smile played across his lips and a low chuckle.

"Yeah. Black and white." He agreed them went more sombre. "Good and evil."

"Please, Lou." My voice came out weakly.

"I'm sorry Bella."

Suddenly he glowed with his own light dark almost black purple, his eyes completely consumed by the pupil and he lunged leaping between the short gap that had formed. I ducked down quickly before he could do any damaged and tried to fly up and round to get above, but he'd already turned and smashed into me crushing me against a side wall. I pushed back with my legs kicking him of then using the wall as a platform to push up from and darted upwards.

OPOV

The old greying angel snickered as he watched the two angels fight, even with his gift the outcome was undecided, but it wasn't often he got a surprise he could cherish. Of course it wouldn't matter who won in the end it would be an empty victory for either of them in more ways than one. He wouldn't let the mind reader catch on to that though, not quite yet anyway.

Edward and Alice stood almost frozen on their platform, both even forgetting to breath as they watched the two figures hurl and get hurled at each other and the walls. It wasn't what they were used to in fights. Vampires were usually clean and quick with as few blows as needed. Here it was hit after hit.

The two glowing forms came together in another clash of sound and light, the smaller angel now giving of a white light that equal the purple of the others. The sound of the clash vibrated of the walls up to the very tip of the caverns hidden roof.

The two fighters were almost in an identical predicament, both not wanting to hurt the other but both also not having much of a choice, even if they were for different reason. Bella twisted her whole body to swing a leg at Lucifer who blocked and sent it the other way, throwing a punch at her stomach which missed as she flew back. Lucifer was stronger and bigger, but Bella was swifter more agile, even if she couldn't take as much damage. Bella pulled in her wings and dived down and Lucifer swept round and the arena was quite while they regained their balance. Then Bella pushing with as much force as she could drove upward and Lucifer flew down and the meet in the middle shook the cavern with such force that lose rocks fell from the ceiling. The two stayed tangled exchanging blows, blocking and twisting in turn, as well as plummeting into the endless darkness below before shooting up again separate from each other. Suddenly Bella got a grip on Lucifer and pushed him into the underneath of one of the platforms causing several of the guards and other angles to lose balance and trip. A stream of blood flowed from the scratch in Lucifer's head as the black winged boy stumbled for a few seconds and fell a few feet through the air before getting his wings back in order.

The boy suddenly saw his target, not just a glimpse as before when he saw her and attack but now he really saw. Saw the feathers that had come lose from her wings, the blood that trickled down her arm whether his or hers he couldn't be sure, her panting for breath and the whole idea made his stomach flip and his self disgust grow. He thought for a moment that if he ever did get out of this he would accept death grateful and even hoped whoever brought it gave him what he deserved.

However now this needed to be done now and he hadn't the choice of going back.

The old angel, grinned he could see the procession coming to a close, the finale was coming soon. He watched as the two battled against each other and he even felt pity, for once in his life.

He felt it was a pity that just good talent should have to go to waste, though he probably wouldn't have found a better two to use in his plan. He hadn't planned their little outing for nothing, it wasn't much to hire a gang of humans, and his little gift had always come in useful when he had to plan things like that. Though he had always known that this would be the only way to bring vampires here and of course, that's what he needed most now. At least this was entertaining though.

EPOV

I didn't want to watch but I couldn't tear my eyes away either. All I could see was her being battered around like a rag doll, I could hear Alice's reassuring thoughts in my head, of how Bella was doing well, how she could win.

I wish I could do something, but all I could do was watch and stare.

OPOV

The two angels flew apart about to clash for the last time, they circled one below the other as if each new this was the end and they were both preparing themselves. Suddenly both flew at each other clashing with a sound like thunder causing more lose rumble to tumbled and this time they did let go instead they flew higher still entwined, up into the depths of the cavern ceiling until nothing could been seen of them. Then, they fell. They didn't fight on the way down the just fell holding each other, knowing that this impact would crush them, heading head first to the emptiness of the bottomless pit beneath, as they fell passed for the last time.

The two plummeted to the ground, passed friends and family who stood by ideally watching and then into the dark depth of the cavern where the only illumination came from the white angel Lucifer held on to. As he looked into her eyes and he heard the whistling of the wind around them, he knew it was a few seconds now before the hit, all in a quick second the position change, Lucifer flipped laying on his back holding Bella above him, spreading his wings out wide, even at this velocity it wouldn't stop the force of the fall anywhere near enough, Pulling the brown haired angles head into his chest to cushion it before.

There was a loud echoing bang signalling that the two fighters had finally stopped, hit the bottom of the shadows. Not to return again.

* * *

EPOV

All of a sudden the only noise I could hear was a echoing of that crash. "BELLA!" I yelled running to the edge prepared to throw myself of to find her. Then I heard a laugh, slow, then suddenly booming round the hall. I looked up at the yellow eyed angel. Who looked down on me like I was nothing.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry, she can't hear you." He laughed even more. "In fact neither of them can." I growled. "I was expecting a good ending but not this; at least it rides me of one obstacle."

Suddenly I could read all his thoughts. Everything he'd done, planned, what it was leading to. He was letting me, showing me. It was so vile if I could have I would have thrown up. He'd trick them, both of them to fight each other, had Bella exiled, had Ryan imprisoned on a death penalty, had Lucifer hunt her and find her to save his own family's life, all so he could get to us. Both me and Alice, that was all he wanted, vampires, more preciously our venom, just so he could make a stronger army. He'd had no plan on letting either of them live. Alice gasped in horror and I guessed she's seen exactly what he had planned. We were outnumbered.

There was no excuse this creature was vile and what was worse, he found it entertaining. His horse laugh still echoed of the wall of the carven now. I growled, the only thing I could think of now was tearing him limb from limb but a team of guards had hold of me and all I could do was glare.

BPOV

I groaned as I pushed myself up, it was pitch black and I couldn't see a thing and I half jumped when I heard someone hiss underneath me. My memory suddenly came back in a rush, the fight, the fall, the way he turned at the last minute.

"Lou!" I leaned back down and tried to feel around. I could feel the tips of his wings and chest. I felt him wince. "Sorry."

"It's ok, ouch." I felt him try to get up underneath me. I tried sliding back to get of off him but I tripped over something and fell backwards instead. I sighed; this wasn't going to work well if we couldn't see anything. I concentrating and a dim white glow followed, I gasped as I could finally see him, probably, wings splayed out on the floor. A thick trickle of blood slid down his head and he was supporting most of his body on one arm. I sped over to inspect him. I looked more closely at his wings and they were spotted with blood.

"Oh my gosh Lou. Are you ok?" He nodded then winced. He tried to sit up further and I ran round the back to support him.

"I'm fine Bella." I frowned.

"Maybe you should lie back down." He shook his head slowly. "Can you move your legs? What about your wings? We need get back up." I watched as he tried to move one of the big black wings He gave another hiss and knew the answer was no. "I think their broken, what were you doing Lou? I thought you wanted to kill me."

"Couldn't." My brow creased further, he saw the confusion. "I never wanted to kill you Bella." He sighed. "You don't know how hard that was to choose you over them."

"What are you talking about Lou I don't understand?" He pushed himself up until he was leaning forward slightly.

"I mean Bella, that if I didn't find you, then." He paused and stared at his feet. "If I didn't find you then they would have killed Ryan."

"What?" I stared at him he was still looking at his feet. "I thought they killed Ryan, you said…" He shook his head.

"No. I was told to tell you." I looked at him, finally everything made sense. It was awful and terrible but it made sense. I threw my arms round him and hugged him.

"Lou, oh I'm so sorry." I felt tears fall from my eyes.

"Bella, Bella, it's not your fault." He tried to shush me. "Ouch." He yelped as I buried my head in his shoulder.

"Oh sorry," I pulled away and laughed a bit. He smiled, finally the light back in his eyes.

"It's ok." He looked up. "But you really need to get back up Bella."

"I'm not going up without you." He shook his head.

"I'm not exactly in any shape to get back up." I looked him over and couldn't argue with that. "I'll be fine, I'll heal."

"I'll come back down, I promise."

"No."

"What." I looked stunned at him.

"No, you need to get out, get Charlie and Ryan and get out with your vampires."

"But-" I tried to argue with him.

"No, Bella, please." I looked at him his eyes pleading with me and nodded. He told me some brief instruction as to where they both were before he smiled at me one last time and I pushed up on my wings.

Soon I was back in the large cavern, the first words I heard where my name.

"BELLA!" I twisted in mid air Edward and Alice were being held back by several guards, there was a growl from above and I turned to see the old angel from before. I snarled back.

"Bella, get out now." I heard Edward call behind me and suddenly was utterly confused again as to what was going on.

"How can you survive that? It's almost impossible." The angel growled. "No bother, I guess I'll just have to get ride of you another way." My eyes widened and I guessed are deal hadn't stuck. Several angels flung themselves from different platforms. I flew straight up trying to dodge them as I went looking desperately for something and about ¾ of the way up I saw it no more than a hole in the wall. I tucked my wings in and headed towards it. Shooting through, I landed in a small empty chamber and I could hear the guards coming behind. I ran down the passage way leading of, knowing I would only have so much time left.

LucifersPOV

In the pitch black I could barely see a thing; I struggled to get to my feet holding onto a stalagmite for support. It didn't help that I blended into the shadows perfectly now all I had to do was find a way up. I could feel most of the bones in my wings had broken and could feel each one clicking back into place and healing. I winced as a rib bone and muscle pulled themselves back together. I looked up the lighted cavern was nothing more than a mere dot above me. For a moment I considered climbing the walls, but with a broken arm that was still healing it would be impossible.

This was frustrating; I griped the stalagmite harder it crumpled beneath my hand. I was the reason this all happened I needed to help but all I could do was stand down here in the dark. I sighed, I managed to get to the edge of the wall and feel my way round before falling over, or more like into. I stood up and realised I'd found a tunnel. I shouldn't be surprised this place was littered with them. It felt like it sloped upwards. Automatically I started up it, I would do something.

BPOV

I ran down the hall as fast as I could, I could hear the guard behind me I burst through a door and pushed it shut and locked it to give me more time. Then I realised where I was. There were cells running down the length of a corridor.

"Charlie! Ryan!" I yelled. They could be in any of them I went to the first one which was empty and kept running down checking yelling, a while before I heard.

"Bella?"

"Ryan?" I ran to where the noise came from, Ryan was up against the wooden door hands on the bars of the cell.

"Bella what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, and Charlie." I answered as I got the keys I'd taken and unlocked the door. He ran out and grabbed my arms.

"You shouldn't be here."

"I'm not leaving until I get you and Charlie out, then I'm going back to find Lou." I continued down the cells looking for Charlie.

"Lou?" He looked at me. "Is he, is he alright." I froze; I didn't know what to says.

"It's a long story. We don't really have time." I said instead looked in the next cell.

"Charlie!" I looked in on his slumped form against the wall, He looked completely out cold. I opened the door and rushed in lifting the heavy man up; Ryan came in after and helped me carry him out. Guards were already pounding at the door I came through.

"Ryan do you know another way out." He shook his head. I looked around.

"This place is full of tunnels there has to be another way." I said I gave Charlie to Ryan who picked him up with ease. I ran into an open cell to see if there was anything in the back.

There was another bang on the door as the guard tried to bang it down. For once I was glade of the thick wood and steel doors. I panicked running into cells and looking for different ways out.

"Bella!" Ryan called. "Bella, you might want to hurry up and find that way out." Just after there was a crack, I looked out from one cell to see a split running down the door. I ran out to Ryan and after another crack the door caved in and 6 guards came into the room, they growled and I instinctively stood in front of Charlie. Ryan put the man down behind me and snarled at the guards crouching down. Suddenly as if one of the guards had heard an imaginary whistle they stopped, instead stood straight. Ryan stood up more slowly and walked up to them they didn't seem to react, he waved a hand in front of one face and the guard still stood still. He shrugged.

"It's like they just froze." I shook my head confused.

"Let's just take Charlie and go." He picked Charlie up and we ran back to the main hall. We flew out of the hole and I looked around for Edward and Alice. We landed on a platform half way down to put Charlie down, most of the angels and guards had left by now.

"Edward!" I started to panic. "Edward!"

"Bella, go!" I looked down to see Edward and Alice standing next to yellowed eyed angel. The man laughed.

"Now why would she do that?" He spoke to Edward but looked right at me. "Surely she'd want to see you both suffer." Edward growled bringing a group of guards forward. The man's smile widened.

"It was so nice of you to bring me the venom. Now I really can make our kind great. It's a pity though; you would have been such a nice addition, now I just have to get rid of you." There was another growl, louder and lower than Edwards the angel spun as a black object flew from the darkness behind into the big elder, causing both to fall from the platform.

* * *

OPOV

The grey angel spread his wings to steady himself while the black form landed on a ledge below. The Elder growled.

"Lou!" Bella shouted. Lucifer smiled at her.

"You think I was going to leave you to do everything." Then he winced putting a hand on his shoulder. The Elder angel interrupted.

"You should be dead, you both should" he glowered at Bella. "And if he won't do it I'll do it myself." The angel dive bombed but Lucifer jumped from the platform and at the angel.

"Leave her alone!" He managed a staggering flight and the two flew straight into the side wall. The other angel growled and with much more force slammed Lucifer into the side wall. Suddenly there was a loud crack; debris started falling from the ceiling. Alice looked up.

"It's collapsing." She muttered. Lucifer held onto the grey angel holding him while the building collapsed.

"Run! Go!" He yelled Edward and Alice Jumped up to the platform were Bella was and Ryan grabbed Charlie.

"Lou!" Bella screamed as more debris fell down and they couldn't be seen any longer. Edward took Bella's shaking form and the group ran following Ryan and at an inhumanly fast speed down the collapsing corridors. Other angels were flying and running manically looking for ways out and soon through the chaos they all ran straight out just in time to see the large white mountain collapsed behind them. Angels of all colours and age's flew round the outside, Bella and Ryan both scanned the crowd looking for one as others howled and cried as they realised that not everyone had made it out. Tears welled in the white winged angels eye's as she realised he was one of the many too. Edwards's arms tightened round her as they watched the others rescue the injured from the wreckage as well as those who were not so lucky.


	22. Chapter 22: mourning

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

A/N: more poll's, I just want to see if anyone would have like Lou to survive.

BPOV

I waited outside the Cullen's white house staring up at the sky, watching how the clouds made different shapes in the air. I sighed and in a blink Edward was by my side, He wrapped his arms round my waste and whispered in my ear.

"It'll be fine." I nodded. Then I saw the figure I was looking for, two large brown wings circled down to the ground, landing a few feet in front. He smiled but it never reached his eyes and held out a hand.

"Ready?" I nodded and returned his smiled. Ryan turned to Edward.

"You know you're still welcome to come." He shook his head.

"No, I don't think it's really my place." I smiled at him though I wanted him to come he was right. Ryan smiled.

"I'll look after her, promise." He nodded with that we took of and flew; it didn't take as long this time and we soon flew down to the pile of rubble that used to be the great mountain. Several where already surrounding the mass, silent and mourning. Ryan had stayed to help prepare this and sort out those that remain. There'd been a great rebellion after the incident.

"How's everything going?" I whispered while we waited to land. It was like the traffic at an airport. He shrugged.

"Lot's of the one's who've already been turned ran, turns out there venom can't turn a human, kill them but not turn them." I nodded. "And a few others went with them, we're worried that they won't control themselves, go on a killing spree, so we're working on that." I frowned it didn't sound good.

"But until we get thing sorted here we can't do much. It'll be a few more mouths before we get anything really set back up. I mean there needs to be a change of rules and lot's were just trying to keep who we have left happy at the moment but it'll be fine Bella, I promise you, were all working on it."

Then it was our turn to land we walked to the line of mourners me and Ryan getting to go to the front line with the rest of the people who had lost someone close. When finally everyone had landed the procession started, the entire mound was surrounded many times over and the whole mass started to hum the same tune, a long and slow theme of mourning, a ceremony to respect the dead. Almost every angel was clad in black or something of the sort; the tune wavered for a few minutes before it ended. It wasn't a long ceremony after the tune stopped several angels came up to give a few words and other laid down flowers or Jewry or other things. I put the locket my mother gave me with some white lilies down and I couldn't stop the tears forming in my eyes. They started spilling over and I felt Ryan's arm round me. Then there was another deep low tune this time there were cries at different parts from people who couldn't stay silent, wails and scream that reminded me of the day the event had happened and the tears fell faster. Ryan sighed and flew to the top of the mound that was left. Waiting for everyone to listen.

"Ever since our history dates back," He called out; I was surprised how much his voice echoed around. "We thought we were higher, stronger and greater than any other race. Humans portrayed us as peaceful and beautiful, the messengers of God. Innocent and pure in everything we do." A frown spread across his face. "Now, when I stand above the grave of the ones we cherish, my own brother and the ruins of the mountain that was meant to signify our race's strength, I finally see that were not. We are just as human, just as mortal as anything else, our physical abilities differ as well as our looks but our minds haven't. We were lead astray and we have no one else to blame but ourselves for our own pride, we followed willingly because we though we could do no wrong we never thought of the consequences. Can anyone tell me now that this was good? That this lead to something greater? Because all I can see is death and destruction and separation. We all have blood on our hands today, we are not great. We are human. We make mistakes, we do things wrong, we always have and always will and this is what it's taken to show us. But this is a day to move forward. Would they." He pointed to the ground. "Want us to live in regret? We have a new knowledge now, a new light and we can finally make a difference. They wouldn't want us to live in the dark but they wouldn't want us to go back to what we once were. Today we start a new; we start on the vision that there is no such thing as an innocent angel, we will fall, we will break and there will be times when we won't want to move. But today we will start anew." As the words echoed to silence Ryan face stayed defiant, this was what he believed, suddenly there was a slow sound then it started to spread everyone was clapping and praising, they agreed. I clapped to. I smiled at him and he smiled back fully happy now. This was what Lou would have wanted out of this. I could see it in his eyes and the tears keep blurring my vision but he was right. This is what Lou would have wanted. Ryan flew down and hugged me and we listened to everyone cheering one thing now.

"We will start anew."


	23. AN : sequel

AN: ok this was a suggestion but for anyone

I HAVE DECIDED TO MAKE A SEQUEL! Conflict and change

One because 1 someone gave me the idea and two… because I want to.

The idea of placing a notice here was someones idea, so yeah.

Ps, there is also a chapter I wanted to put in here but it never quiet made it to the plot on a thing called bluppers I have… I had an idea from some one never quiet got round to doing it right. So if you liked the bit where bella beat Edward you might like it 

That's all for now ppl please review my new story pwease "puppy dog eyes" I like review and you're ideas and support is what fuels my little story train, without them I loose all motivation.

Basically that's the first story I've ever finished because people have actually liked it. Can't thanks you enough!


End file.
